Copy Of Yesterday
by LE McMurray
Summary: On a routine mission Jack and Daniel come full circle as the past catches up with them and it’s not what they thought. Set after the end of Season Ten.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing this epic.

This was a tiny idea that blossomed into a very large story and, unlike previous large stories I've written, I didn't want to split this into chapters.

This is set after Unending but I didn't watch much of Season Nine or Ten so the characters of those seasons may not be right.

Enjoy

* * *

Sam smiled as she manipulated the controls for the transporter of the Icarus, Earth's newest spaceship, her smile widened as the bright white light filled her vision. It faded to reveal a man, tall with silver hair and twinkling brown eyes; he was wearing blue fatigues, holding a large bag and grinning back at her.

"Carter," Jack O'Neill greeted her, "How you doing?"

"Fine, sir," Sam nodded.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Jack asked, looking around the room; "Would have thought someone other than you would be here, not that it's not great to see you."

"Teal'c is in the gym with some of the new guys," Sam explained, "I think Cam was watching. I'm not sure where Vala went and Daniel is…"

"Is?" Jack encouraged when she hesitated.

"I haven't seen him since we came on board," Sam admitted, "He's been kinda distant the past few days," she looked a little nervous, "Ever since we all received a certain invitation."

Jack winced slightly, "Sorry, I know I could have warned you all but…" he shrugged, "Anyway, I have to talk to him before we get back."

"You know your way around the ship," Sam laughed, smiling as he left the room. It was nice to have him back. She hit the button on her console, "Bridge, this is Carter, General O'Neill is on board and we're good to go."

x

Jack whistled to himself as he strolled along the corridors of the ship towards his quarters. He had to admit it was nice to be off world once again, even if it was probably for the last time. The shocked looks of the people that passed him, when they realised who he was, made for great entertainment, but he really wanted to talk to Daniel.

Reaching the room set aside for him, Jack dropped his bag on the bed. He turned and stared out at the light show of hyperspace. He missed this but for him, it was now part of the past. Taking a breath, Jack turned and opened his bag, pulling out the picture that sat on top and placing it beside his bed. Satisfied, Jack left to go find his friend.

It took him about ten minutes to find him; Daniel was in a small room he'd claimed as an office going over a translation of some tablets brought back by another team. Jack stood in the doorway for several seconds, watching Daniel as he worked. He had done this so many times over the years, just watched the brilliant mind work before pulling it away and into reality for a while.

"Hey, Danny," he let the other man know he was there.

Daniel's head shot up, completely unaware that there had been anyone there, "Jack? When did you get here?"

"About three hours ago," Jack teased, "I tried to get your attention before but…"

Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend's lame attempt at the joke. He closed the folder in front of him and stood up.

"You never call, you never write," Daniel unconsciously echoed something Jack had said back when Daniel was ascended, "Then I get an invite."

Jack knew Daniel would be mad at him for not telling him anything before now but what he wasn't expecting was the sadness in his friend's eyes. Daniel had known that Jack had been meeting Sara every so often for lunch after they met up at an anniversary party for two mutual friends, just not how close they'd become again.

"Thought you'd be happy for me," Jack said.

"I am," Daniel replied, "I'm just…a little surprised."

Jack shrugged, "I know. It sort of happened and I didn't even know I was going to ask her until I did."

"I'm glad you and Sara are back together," Daniel told him earnestly, "You deserve to be happy."

"So do you," Jack replied, "No one you'll be bringing?"

"No," Daniel told him quietly, sadly.

Jack placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Well, you could always do something for me. I need a best man and you're the best I know."

Daniel smiled, one of his full bright smiles that were so rare, "I'd be honoured."

* * *

Daniel covered his face with his hands as Jack continued to tell stories to the group at the table. The rest of SG1, minus Sam, as well as several of the people who had been sitting in the mess just having their lunch, were hanging on every word that Jack said.

It was amazing to see and, despite the embarrassment, Daniel was pleased to have his friend there. He'd missed Jack's presence since he'd left the SGC.

"General O'Neill," a voice came over the speakers interrupting, "Dr Jackson, please report to the bridge immediately."

"Sorry, folks," Jack shrugged, "I'll finish this later."

Daniel laughed softly as they headed out and along the corridors.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"You can't resist telling people why I had to cut my hair;" Daniel shook his head, "Can you?"

"It's just such a good story;" Jack reminded him, "Wonder what they've found? This was supposed to be a nice little cruise."

Daniel didn't say anything and just followed on; they entered the bridge to find Sam waiting nervously for them.

"Carter?" Jack asked; all his questions in that one word.

"I was doing a scan on the system and found something very unusual," Sam explained to them.

"Define unusual?" Daniel asked.

"It's a beacon of some kind," Sam told them, "The thing is where it's coming from."

"Carter, could you get to the point some time today," Jack motioned her to hurry up.

"This signal is coming from Abydos," Sam watched the two faces in front of her show similar shock.

"That's impossible," Daniel whispered. More than ten years had passed since he had been forced to leave his home, about four since it had been destroyed by Anubis, this shouldn't be happening.

"I know," Sam took his hand and squeezed it before continuing, "And from what I can tell, it's coming from the site that held the pyramid."

Jack and Daniel swapped glances, thinking the same thing.

"Get the rest of SG1 geared up," Jack ordered, "We're going to have a look."

x

The transport beam faded around them and Daniel shuddered to find an empty expanse where his home had once been.

"Where are we goin'?" Mitchell interrupted Daniel's thoughts.

"This way," Sam said, leading them across the sand.

Daniel couldn't believe that this was the same world he'd lived on for a year. He shivered slightly as he watched the team move forward, something felt really weird.

"This is it," Sam stopped suddenly.

"This is what?" Vala demanded, "There's nothing here."

Daniel sighed, "Everyone stand together next to Sam," he had already found the control on one of the ruins that he could just see.

Once they were standing in the centre of the rings, Daniel hit the switch and jumped in to the centre, just before the rings surrounded them.

"Wow," Sam murmured when they were released from the rings.

They were in a large lab, definitely Goa'uld in design.

"Don't touch anything," Jack ordered, "And I mean it," he turned to find Daniel sitting in front of a computer, reading, "Too late. Daniel?"

"Give me a second," Daniel told him, he was scanning log entries intently. He glanced up as Vala leaned over his shoulder, "Go away."

She shrugged and went over to join Teal'c as he moved through the room.

"O'Neill," Teal'c called, "There is another room through here."

"Don't go in," Jack ordered, "Danny, what have you got?"

"Jack, this is Ra," Daniel told him in astonishment, "From what I can tell, Ra had some sort of experiment going, I haven't got the main details yet," he looked up and stared at his friend, "Jack, the subjects of these experiments are in the room Teal'c just found."

"Okay," Jack mused, "We'll see if we can get them out. Carter, get everything off this. I want to know what we're dealing with. Daniel, T, Mitchell, let's go have a look at who Ra was keeping in here."

Daniel followed Jack and the others into the separate room, the lights switched on automatically as they entered revealing two long tubes. They were both occupied and Daniel frowned as he tried to see through the frosted glass panels on them.

"General," Sam called sharply, "I need you here, now."

Jack jogged back into the other room, "What's up?"

Sam pulled up the screen she'd just been looking at, "Look who Ra was keeping in there."

Jack stared at the pictures and blanched, he spun to where the others stood, "Don't open those tubes."

"It's too late for that," Vala's apologetic voice came through the room.

"What did you do?" Jack yelled, sprinting over to where the others were watching the cryo-tubes slide open.

"It was an accident," Vala told him.

"Oh my God," Daniel breathed, within one tube was Skaara and the other was Sha're.

* * *

"Daniel?" Jack stood watching his friend in his small temporary office on the ship, seeing the tension across his shoulders as he tried to take in what they'd found on the planet.

"I need to find out what's going on," Daniel told his friend as he absorbed everything from the database, "Have either of them woken up yet?"

"No," Jack replied, he'd spent most of the night in the infirmary after they'd brought the two Abydonians back to the ship. Daniel had carried Sha're while Teal'c took Skaara.

"I've a feeling we'll have to wake them," Daniel scratched his eyebrow for a second before glancing up at Jack, "I think I've found something about what the lab was for."

Jack waited for him to continue.

"From what I can see, " Daniel said, "Ra was carrying out experiments on the people of Abydos for years but just one family line."

"Our family," Jack folded his arms, aware of the small smile touching Daniel's lips at that description.

"The device in their temple is part of the experiment," Daniel continued, "But…"

"But what?" Jack pushed, sensing that what Daniel was about to say was going to be bad.

"I found references to clones," Daniel continued, he shuffled through the papers in front of him for a few seconds, "Ra would bring the people he was experimenting on to the lab and clone them. The clone would be returned to the family for a certain amount of time until he was finished with the real thing and then…then he returned the original. Jack," Daniel paused; his blue eyes dark, boring into his friend, "The Sha're and Skaara we knew were clones."

x

"What are we missing?" Mitchell asked Sam as they stood in the infirmary watching the doctors' fuss over their unconscious patients.

"Yeah, who are these two and why is Daniel going insane?" Vala threw in.

Sam sighed, "The first time the Stargate was opened Daniel and General O'Neill went to Abydos. When they were there, they met Skaara and Sha're and defeated Ra."

"And?" Mitchell pushed.

"Daniel and Sha're married," Sam explained, "She was taken by Apophis and died about seven years ago.

"That's his wife?" Vala gasped in astonishment.

Sam nodded, "And her brother who died…actually ascended about four years ago."

"That explains everything," Mitchell murmured.

"Except how they ended up down there," Vala reminded him.

x

"Are you kidding me?" Jack cried, "Daniel, what do you mean they were clones?"

Daniel dropped his glasses onto the desk, "According to the records, the real Sha're and Skaara were sent to Ra when he came to Abydos the time before we arrived. When we destroyed him, it meant his experiment was left and the clones never returned to him."

"What did Ra want with them?" Jack sat down and leaned back, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Surprise, surprise," sarcasm filled Daniel's voice, "He was trying to create a better host. He was experimenting with what I think is enhancing their mental abilities."

"Like Nirti did to Cassie?" Jack asked horrified.

Daniel nodded, "Only Ra it seems was much better at it. From the records here, they're the final phase."

"Danny," Jack said softly, "If what you're saying is true then…"

"They don't know us," Daniel finished his sentence, "Our history with them doesn't exist as far as they know."

Jack let out a long breath, "Daniel, when they wake up…"

"Jack," Daniel cut him off, "I'm one of the few people on Earth who'll be able to understand them. And I'm also the only family they have left."

"What?"

"When I married Sha're," Daniel explained, "My Sha're, even if she was a clone, I was taken into Kasuf's family and became his son. I'm their family, Jack."

Knowing he'd never win this argument, Jack nodded, "Anything else you've found out?"

Daniel sighed, "I've not translated it all yet but from what I have, let's just be glad Maybourne is not around anymore."

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Okay, tell me what you've got so far."

* * *

Dr Warner stood waiting for his two new patients to be beamed down. He'd retired not long after the death of Janet Fraiser but while the newest CMO was on vacation, he'd come in to cover for her and was beginning to wish he hadn't.

"Doc," O'Neill called over the radio, "Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are, General," Warner told him, wincing slightly at the bright light that filled the room. Once it had faded the two beds in front of him were occupied.

"I have them, General," Warner reported, "I'll give you a report once I've finished my evaluation."

"Thanks, Doc," came the reply.

Warner sighed; he wasn't sure what he was looking for, especially considering both patients were recorded as dead. He shook his head and decided to start work.

x

"Well," Warner took his seat in the briefing room, SG1, Jack and Landry all waited expectantly, "They're both in excellent health."

"Good," Landry said, "What else, Doctor?"

"From the knowledge I have," he continued, "The suspension Ra had them in has meant the aging process was reduced by about half. So, while for us ten years have passed, they've only aged approximately five at the most."

"What do you think are the dangers of waking them?" Daniel asked.

Warner hesitated, "As I said, they are both in excellent health but I've no idea what the psychological effects are."

Daniel turned to Jack, "We need to do it. We can't just leave them in a coma for the rest of their lives."

Jack nodded, "I agree. Hank?"

Landry looked at his friend, "I'm being asked?"

Jack rolled his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Dr Jackson, you're willing to take charge of our guests?" Landry asked.

Daniel nodded, "I am, technically, the only family they have. Not to mention the fact that neither will be able to speak English."

"Alright," Landry nodded, "Dr Warner, wake them. Dr Jackson, I want regular reports on how they're doing."

x

Daniel studied the faces in the beds at either side of him. One was a young man Daniel had called brother; he smiled as he thought back to the good-natured teasing between them. After several minutes, Daniel turned to look at the woman he'd been so completely in love with from the moment he'd seen her. He traced her features with his eyes, trying to push down the torrent of memories that threatened to engulf him.

"Danny," Jack said softly, coming to stand at his friend's shoulder, "I can do this."

"No," Daniel turned to him, determination in his eyes, "I'm fine, Jack."

"Daniel," Jack said again, this time a little harsher.

The younger man turned to him, "You're sure you'll be able to..."

Jack nodded and turned to glance over at where Warner was working. The Doctor arrived at the beds; he held one of the small tools found in Ra's lab.

"Which one will I wake first?" Warner asked.

Jack saw the hesitation in Daniel's expression, so he took the decision, "Skaara."

* * *

Daniel stood in the General's office, watching Sha're and Skaara being led into the briefing room. He'd deliberately kept out of the way after they had woken up. Neither knew who he was and Daniel decided it would be easier if he had a little time to prepare what he was going to say to them. Not to mention Skaara had been extremely hostile when he woke up and realised he was not on Abydos. Jack, who had learned Abydonian over many long nights in the infirmary with Daniel when one or both of them had been injured, had managed to convince Skaara that they would explain everything.

Skaara escorted his sister in, his eyes watching every man closely and he scowled if they dared come too near her. Sha're for her part, just kept a cool gaze on her surroundings. Daniel knew she was taking in everything around her, the way Kasuf had taught her.

Jack motioned the siblings to take a seat and Daniel took a deep breath, entering the room. Deliberately, Daniel sat across from Sha're because despite the way Skaara was acting, Daniel knew that Sha're was the one in charge.

"_Who are you, where are we and what is happening_?" Skaara demanded the moment Daniel was seated.

"_My name is Daniel Jackson_," he introduced himself, "_And you are on a world called Earth_."

Daniel watched them carefully. Genuine shock filled Skaara's eyes but Sha're was only mildly surprised.

"_We found you in a place made by Ra_," Daniel's explanation continued, "_He was using it to change you_."

The siblings exchanged confused looks before Sha're spoke to him.

"_Change us how_?"

Daniel swallowed at hearing her soft lilting voice again after so many years, "_It is very hard to explain_," he continued, "_But I need you to tell me about what happened before you woke up here_."

"_No_," Sha're told him.

"_No_?" Daniel asked, confusion filling his eyes.

Sha're folded her arms defiantly, "_I do not know you; I do not trust any of you, so until I am convinced that I am able to, neither of us are speaking to you_."

x

Daniel entered the General's office once he'd had the siblings escorted to the VIP rooms set aside for them.

"Oh," Jack shook his head when Daniel entered the room, "She is no different to the one we knew."

Daniel nodded; he leaned against the wall deep in thought.

"What do you plan now, Dr Jackson?" Landry asked.

Daniel sighed, "I was hoping Jack would talk to Skaara, the other one pretty much hero-worshipped him and I'll talk to Sha're."

"Daniel," Jack started.

"Jack," Daniel replied, "I'm the only one who can. I know her family and I can get her to trust me."

The two men stared at each, neither willing to back down on this. Landry rolled his eyes, wondering why he was getting to play referee.

"Dr Jackson, go and speak to the young woman," he ordered, turning to the other General, "Jack, it's the best way to get any information."

Daniel nodded at Landry before he left the room, throwing a slightly smug smirk at Jack before he disappeared.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Jack snapped at the other man.

"I'm sure you're about to tell me," Landry took a seat; leaning back he folded his arms.

Jack sighed, rubbing his hand across his eyes, "Hank, you didn't see him after she died. I really don't want him back in that pit of despair he lived in then."

"I know you're trying to protect him," Landry replied, "But we need them to trust us and he's right, he's the one person who can get that from her."

Jack let out a groan, "I know."

x

Daniel stood outside Sha're's room and took in a deep breath. He reached out and rapped on the door.

"_Come_," Sha're's sharp reply made him wince.

Daniel gently pushed the door open and stared as he saw her standing, waiting. She was dressed in the olive green coveralls, her hair tied back away from her face and Daniel could barely catch his breath as he looked at her.

Sha're frowned at him, "_What do you want_?"

"_I was hoping to talk to you_," Daniel finally managed to break his trance, "_Maybe give you a reason to trust me._"

Sha're's dark brown eyes focussed tightly on him, finally she nodded, "_Alright, you may stay_."

Daniel tried to hide his smile, "_Thank you_."

Sha're took one of the seats at the small table, motioning Daniel to sit across from her. He did so and let out a slight sigh.

"_Why should I trust you_?" Sha're asked sharply.

Daniel shrugged, unable not to push her just a little, "_Maybe because we saved you_."

Sha're folded her arms, her dark eyes flashing, "_And I have no real evidence of that. For all I know, you have kidnapped us from Abydos and drugged us, for some unknown reason._"

Daniel couldn't help but laugh, "_You are just the same_."

"_What_?"

Daniel made his decision at that moment, "_Alright, you want the complete and total truth_?"

"_Yes_," Sha're replied.

"_Ten years ago_," Daniel started, "_We opened the Stargate to Abydos. Once there we met you and your family_," he held up his hand to stop her interrupting him, "_We fought Ra and destroyed him_."

"_Wait_," Sha're stopped him, "You _said that you met me, Skaara and Father_."

Daniel nodded.

"_I have never met you until now,_" Sha're snapped.

Daniel let out a long sigh, "_Ra cloned you_."

"_I do not understand_," Sha're told him, looking confused.

"_It means a copy_," Daniel explained, "_He created exact copies of you and Skaara_."

Sha're shook her head, "_That is not possible_."

"_I know how confusing this is_," Daniel said softly, "_But it's true. Ra kept you and Skaara in the room we found you in. However, in your place he sent the copies back to Kasuf_."

Sha're bit her lip, staring at him, "_This_…"

"_Because we destroyed Ra_," Daniel continued, "_He never revived you and your clones lived as though they really were you_."

Sha're stared at him, completely overwhelmed, she shook her head, "_How….how long_?"

Daniel sighed, "_It's been over ten years_."

Sha're stared at him, her mouth open slightly as she tried to find something to say, tried to find some way to refute his words.

Daniel moved and crouched down at her side, "_Sha're_?"

After several moments, she looked into his eyes hopefully, "_Father_?"

Daniel dropped his eyes and heard her gasp slightly, trying not to cry. Unable to watch her so upset; Daniel placed his arm around her shoulder and drew her to him. Sha're stiffened in his arms and he let her go.

"_I'm sorry_," he told her softly.

Sha're watched him for several minutes, "_The other me_," she said, proving to Daniel how smart she was, "_You were close to her_."

Daniel swallowed, he didn't want to tell her this just now, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable but as she stared at him, Daniel couldn't lie to her.

"_Yes_."

Sha're moved away from him, she started to pace the room, "_Please leave_."

Daniel nodded but stopped just before he opened the door.

"_Sha're, I know this is hard to understand_," he told her, "But _I'm here to help you and Skaara_."

Sha're swallowed, "_I wish to speak to my brother_."

He nodded and left her to get Skaara.

x

"_I want to see Sha're_," Skaara demanded.

Jack sighed, "_Look, I already told you, she's talking with Daniel now_."

"_We do not know this man_," Skaara stood up, glaring at Jack, "_My sister is unmarried and should not be left alone with a strange man_."

"_He's not going to hurt her_," Jack told him.

Skaara glared at Jack, "_How do I know I can trust you_?"

"_Skaara, knock it off_," Jack retorted, "_You're just being difficult because Sha're was. You're interested in what we told you and you know I'm telling the truth. You're a smart kid_."

"_You knew Father_?" Skaara asked; his voice filled with hope.

Jack nodded, "_And I also know that you always felt that your father favoured Sha're, even though you were take his place as Chief Elder one day_."

Skaara stared at him but before he could speak the door opened and Daniel put his head in the room.

"_Jack, Sha're wants to talk to Skaara_," he said.

Skaara started forward instantly, he gave Daniel a dark look as he passed him and walked to the room where his sister waited for him.

"How did it go?" Jack asked, watching his friend lean against the wall.

Daniel let out a sigh, "You know I forgot just how argumentative she could be."

Jack laughed slightly, "And how did she take it?"

"She worked out I had a connection to them," Daniel told him, "Jack, we need something to convince them that we're telling them the truth."

Jack was about to tell him they had nothing before stopping as he remembered something. He'd come across it when several boxes were sent to him a few weeks before and he'd been in two minds whether or not to give it to Daniel.

"I have an idea," Jack told him, "I'll get it sent here."

x

Sha're walked warily into the large room, her brother at her side who had stopped Daniel offering her his arm when he'd come to collect them. She smiled at the protectiveness of her younger sibling, their father would have been so proud of him.

"_Please sit_," the one introduced as Jack O'Neill said, "_There's something we want you to see_."

Sha're took the seat Daniel held out for her, nodding her thanks softly. Skaara frowned at Daniel and slipped into the seat beside his sister. She looked interested at the small box that was sitting in front of them, jumping in surprise as pictures appeared on it.

She caught her breath as she saw Skaara appear in the box; turning, she checked her brother was still at her side and reached out to grab his hand, even more shocked as what looked like herself appeared, especially as she saw the man Daniel with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She continued to stare, fascinated as she watched Skaara laugh, playing with some strange silver box that fire appeared from as he stood with the man, Jack. They seemed to be completely comfortable as they laughed and joked on the small box.

The scene moved and Sha're could see many of her friends before her but what had her attention was in the background she stood with Daniel, one of his arms was wrapped around her waist while his other hand stroked her cheek. She watched speechless as the images kissed.

Sha're turned to Daniel, "_Who are you_?"

"_I_..." he hesitated, swallowing hard, "_I was her husband_."

"_Oh_," Sha're stood and walked to the window, staring down at the men milling around in the Gateroom for a few moments before turning to Daniel, "_Father gave m...her to you_?"

Daniel nodded.

"_Then I am your wife_," she stated, ignoring the look her brother was giving her, "_He gave me to you_."

"_Sha're_..."

"_It is the law_," Sha're cut Daniel off, "_Or do you not_..."

"_We'll talk about it_," Daniel promised, trying not to turn to where Skaara was glaring at him.

"_I know that this must confuse you both_," Jack spoke up, "_But Daniel and I were adopted by Kasuf after we helped destroy Ra, making us your family. Skaara, Sha're, we only want to help you. We wish we could take you home to Abydos but we can't. We don't know what's going to happen but we need you to work with us_."

Sha're moved to her brother's side and they had a very quick murmured discussion before Sha're looked up to the two men waiting.

"_Then we shall trust you_..._for now_."

* * *

Daniel watched Sha're enter his house, not particularly sure how this had happened. However, she'd decided that since Kasuf had given her clone to him as his wife then that meant she was his wife. Daniel had no idea how to argue against this so had brought her home while Skaara was staying with Jack. The house he now lived in had actually been Jack's until he moved to Washington. After giving up his place to go to Atlantis, Daniel had found himself homeless until he hit on the idea of buying the one place that had been home since he'd been forced back to this planet. He bought Jack's house much to Jack's delight since it gave him a place to stay when he visited.

"_So_," Daniel said, shutting the front door behind them, "_Kitchen, living room and through there are the bedrooms_."

Sha're nodded, waiting.

Daniel frowned slightly and led her to the back of the house, "_This is my room_," he motioned the large room before pushing the door behind him open, "_And this will be yours._"

He saw relief fill her eyes but he kept speaking, "_I don't have much food in just now but I'll get some while you get settled in_."

"_Of course_," Sha're replied, her voice hadn't changed from the defensive tone she'd had from the moment she'd woken up.

Daniel nodded, "_Okay, I'll be back soon, just...be careful_."

Sha're raised an eyebrow at him.

"_The kitchen can be dangerous if you don't know how to use the equipment_," Daniel defended himself, "_Just promise me you'll be careful_."

"_Of course_," Sha're replied, walking into her room and closing the door.

"Oh this is going to be hell," Daniel sighed.

x

Sha're sat down on the bed in the room Daniel had shown her to, a little surprised at how soft it was. She needed to know, she needed to be sure that both she and Skaara were safe with these people so she had done the only thing she could to satisfy herself. If her father had given her to this man then she wanted to discover if he would expect certain things. Sha're took several deep breaths and started to unpack the small bag she had brought with her. She hadn't had a chance to investigate the contents before she had left the base. A night gown was sitting on top, something Sha're hoped she got to use but she was sure that she wouldn't, that his façade of caring about her would disappear when it became time for bed.

Sha're shivered before returning to her unpacking. Once she had set out the few changes of clothes the woman, Sam had given her, Sha're headed out of the room and into the house properly. It seemed neat. That was all she could really think of to say about it. As astonishing as this place was for her compared to Abydos, there was nothing really to speak about the man who lived here.

"_If he truly does_," Sha're murmured to the room.

Continuing to look around, her gaze moved to Daniel's room and curiosity got the better of her. Gently she pushed open the door, finding a large bed in the middle of the room covered in a dark blue cover. Sha're stepped further inside and looked over the pictures sitting beside his bed. The first was of a man and woman smiling at each other then she saw herself.

Sha're picked it up and stared at it, this wasn't her but...

x

Daniel sat in the car, having just finished a quick call to Jack to check up on Skaara. Jack already had him hooked on The Simpsons and was teaching him a few English phrases, a thought that filled Daniel with dread. He had dinner for himself and Sha're sitting along with the bags of groceries and he knew it was getting cold but he was having a hard time going back into the house. It was taking a hell of a lot of energy not to wrap her in his arms and kiss her, which he knew would only terrify her and make her run.

"Okay," he said to himself, "Go in and have dinner. Then after a good night's sleep, hopefully things will be clearer."

Daniel hopped out of the car, grabbing the bags he had and headed in. He stopped just inside the door when he found Sha're sitting on the couch staring in bemusement at the episode of Buffy she was watching. She gave a horrified gasp as one of the vampires appeared on screen and Daniel rushed forward, hitting the TV off.

"_It's not real_," he told her, "_They're actors, in really good make-up_."

Sha're looked confused but nodded, "_Of course. I should have known that_."

"_Well this world is kinda weird_," Daniel replied, a smile touching his lips, "_Even to those of us born here._"

Sha're laughed slightly, making Daniel smile even more.

"_I brought us in some dinner_," he broke the moment, "_And I've got fresh groceries so that I don't get killed by the doctor for feeding you rubbish_."

He quickly set out the food he'd picked up, and hoped that this would become easier.

x

Sha're lay in bed that night; waiting. She was terrified to even try to go to sleep, waiting for when she would be proved right. She stiffened as she heard Daniel start to move around his bedroom, a single tear escaped her control and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Once this was over, she would get her brother and they would find some way to get away from them. Sha're continued to listen; taking deep breaths, waiting for him to enter her room. She heard a thump and a murmured curse coming from outside her door, relief filling her as he continued past her room. Sha're continued to lie, listening as the man clambered about on the roof.

Sha're, always too curious for her own good, slipped out of bed and crept out to the open back door. She found a ladder and climbed a few rungs, peeking over the edge of the roof to where Daniel was sitting staring at the sky.

He took a drink from the bottle he had, "So," he said softly to the air, "Are you going to appear and give me a hand, Kasuf?"

Sha're bit her lip as she listened to him.

As only silence answered him, Daniel sighed.

"I guess that was too much to hope for," Daniel continued, "Kasuf, I want her to trust me, I want her to know that she's safe with me," he let out a snort of annoyance, "Actually, I would really like my wife back but...look I know she isn't the Sha're I married, Kasuf but she is. I mean, she's the same person. Her memories differ just two months before I met her and I know that she would do the exact same as the Sha're I married did, if we'd met under the same situation."

Sha're shivered, realising that she was only wearing the nightdress she'd been given and nothing else. She wanted to stay here and listen to the rest of Daniel's peculiar conversation but she was getting too cold. Slowly and carefully, Sha're climbed back down and returned to her room. Once there, Sha're slid under the covers and now felt like she could sleep. However, she wanted to try something first.

"_Father,_" she whispered to the air, "_I do not know if you can hear me but I need you. I want to trust Dan'iel. I want to but I am so confused. If you can, please help me_."

With a sigh; Sha're closed her eyes to go to sleep, not once realising that when she had been listening to Daniel, he had been speaking entirely in English.

* * *

"What do you mean, he took her home?" Vala's voice rose to heights only dogs could hear by the end of the sentence.

"After seeing the video," Sam said, nibbling at her breakfast, "When Sha're learned that Daniel had been married to her clone, she insisted that meant she was his wife now."

"And he bought this?" Mitchell asked, surprise in his eyes.

Sam shrugged, "Where Sha're is concerned, Daniel has a mile wide blind spot."

"He took her home?" Vala demanded again.

Sam rolled her eyes at the other woman, "You're not letting this go, are you?"

"He took her home," Vala repeated for the third time.

Mitchell sighed, "Sam told you, remember? We should make sure he's okay with all this," he added, thoughtfully.

Sam groaned, she knew that Daniel wouldn't be happy with the invasion but she also knew that Mitchell would not be stopped going and if Vala was with him, it'd be a good idea to go along and help her friend.

As Sam noticed the look on Vala's face, she decided she'd better call Teal'c and the General as well.

x

Sha're yawned, snuggling deeper into the comfortable bed she had been sleeping in. It took her several moments to realise where she was but once she had she relaxed, contemplating going back to sleep.

The smell of food, however, made her decide against it. Getting up, Sha're sorted her clothing for that day and headed in to use the shower. Daniel had given her a quick tutorial yesterday on how to use the device and she paused as she thought back. Once she had worked it out, Sha're jumped under the warm spray and freshened up.

She dressed, frowning critically at the clothes she was wearing. She was grateful she'd been given them but they were not what she would have chosen herself.

Sha're pulled back her still damp hair into a ponytail and left her room.

"_Morning_," Daniel smiled at her; leaning against the counter, a mug of coffee in his hand.

"_Good morning, Dan'iel_," she replied.

"_How did you sleep_?" he asked, placing his mug down.

Sha're smiled slightly, "_Very well_."

Daniel nodded, "_Well, I made some breakfast. Do you want some_?"

"_Thank you_," Sha're sat on the seat Daniel waved her to and watched as he fixed her breakfast, it was strange to see but it made her smile.

x

"What?" Daniel grimaced, wishing he hadn't answered the phone when it rang, "Sam, can't you do something? Anything?"

"I'm calling you to warn you," Sam replied, "I'm bringing Teal'c and I told the General. Short of physically restraining them, I don't think I can do anything else."

"You said you're bringing Teal'c," Daniel cried, "Get him to tie them up, he'll do it for me."

Sam chuckled, "Probably, but it might impact on us going off-world."

Daniel muttered something under his breath that Sam couldn't quite hear but she was pretty sure she knew what he was saying and it made her frown.

"Where's Sha're?" Sam asked, feeling out her friend's actual mood.

"Sitting in the garden," Daniel replied, "She loves the flowers and is flicking through one of my books."

"She can read?" Sam blurted out.

Daniel laughed, "She's looking at the pictures."

"We'll be there for lunch, Daniel," Sam told him, "And I'm really sorry."

With a sigh she hung up. Vala had been driving her crazy, obviously not happy about the fact that Daniel had taken Sha're to his home, a place he refused to let Vala near. Her obvious interest in Daniel was amusing, Sam found but she also knew that with Sha're around not one other person would ever get a look in. It was going to be an interesting day.

x

"_Sha're_."

Skaara's voice filled the garden and Sha're turned smiling, happy to see her brother. She hugged him tightly, seeing Jack standing with Daniel.

"_Are you alright_?" Skaara asked, studying her.

Sha're nodded, "_I am. Dan'iel has been...he is_..."

Skaara frowned at her, "_Sha're_?"

"_He has not touched me_," she assured her protective brother, "_He has been nothing but kind and considerate._"

"_I believe he has not touched you_," Skaara told her, "_But something is bothering you about him_."

"_He was talking to Father last night. When he thought I was fast asleep, he was sitting speaking to the stars as though Father could hear him_."

Skaara frowned, shaking his head, "_You have to remember that they are trying to get us to trust them, he probably knew you were there_."

Sha're folded her arms, glaring at her brother, "_I am not a fool. Dan'iel was speaking his own_..." she trailed off, astonishment covering her face.

"_Sha're_?" Skaara called worriedly, "_What is it_?"

"_Dan'iel was speaking in his own language_," Sha're gasped as the realisation finally hit her, "_Skaara, I could understand him_."

Her brother stood in confusion as she rushed inside to speak to Daniel. He sighed and followed her; stopping as he saw several other people had arrived. Skaara saw Sha're frown as a woman with dark hair slipped her arm through Daniel's and hugged it possessively.

x

Jack watched as Sha're walked through the lounge and away to her room, obviously not happy about Vala and the way she was hanging on Daniel as she didn't once look at him. Daniel wrenched his arm away from Vala and sighed as he heard Sha're shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded of Mitchell and Vala.

"Just wanted to make sure everything was okay," Mitchell shrugged, he looked around, "Got anything to eat?"

Daniel turned to Jack, impatience in his eyes, Jack understood instantly, "Carter, grab whatever's in the fridge, T, let's start the barbecue. It's a nice day."

He got everyone out of the room, leaving only himself, Daniel and Skaara standing. With a sigh, Jack touched his friend's shoulder and moved him into the kitchen, so that Skaara could go see his sister.

The previous night had been an interesting evening; Jack had taken Skaara to one the apartments the SGC owned to get him out of the intimidation of the base. The young man hadn't been happy about being separated from his sister but Sha're was the one who had decided she was going with Daniel and he couldn't dissuade her.

Jack got pizza, put on a hockey game and tried to explain to Skaara the rules, a harder task than it would seem trying to explain it in Abydonian. However, the Simpsons had been a good idea. Even if he didn't understand a lot of it, physical comedy was a universal thing – the cartoon thing had taken a good bit of time to explain though.

"You okay?" Jack asked, as Daniel slammed cupboards in the pretence of looking for something.

"She was just getting to a point where she trusted me," Daniel snapped, slamming the plates on the counter, "And then the circus rolls in."

"Daniel," Jack leaned against the counter, "They are obviously worried about you."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "No, they just want to find out what's happening, especially her."

Jack clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Look, a barbecue will help those two relax and maybe you can unwind for ten seconds."

Daniel sighed and took the plates outside.

x

"_Sha're_," Skaara pushed the door open, finding his sister sitting on the bed and staring out the window, "_Are you alright_?"

"_Of course I am_," she replied sharply, "_Why would I not be_?"

Skaara sat at her side, an amused smile on his face, "_I saw the look on your face when that woman took Dan'iel's arm_."

Sha're glared at her brother, "_It is none of my business who takes his arm_."

Skaara fought back his urge to laugh, he knew his sister better than anyone and when she was in a mood like this he was more likely to get yelled at than anything.

"_What do we do_?" Skaara asked, changing the subject quickly.

Sha're shook her head, "_I don't know, Skaara. I believe that Dan'iel and Jack were telling us the truth, it means we are the only two left of our home_."

They heard Jack call them to come and get something to eat interrupting their conversation.

"_I am not hungry_," Sha're told her brother; "_Go. I am fine_."

Not believing her, Skaara decided to just do as she told him and quickly squeezed her shoulder before leaving her alone.

* * *

Sha're listened to the laughter outside as she sat on the bed brooding. She didn't understand why she was so upset seeing that woman taking Daniel's arm as though she belonged there. From what they'd been told, her clone, Daniel's wife had been dead for almost seven years; of course he had someone else in his life. Taking a deep breath, Sha're started out of her room. As she started walking, she heard a noise coming from the room beside hers. She knew Daniel was outside as she had heard him talking a few seconds before so that meant it had to be someone else. Sha're stepped slightly closer and peeked inside, finding the woman who had attached herself to Daniel snooping around.

"_What are you doing_?" Sha're demanded, angry to see the woman holding a necklace.

"_Just looking for something_," the woman replied, a smirk on her face, "_I left it when I was last here._"

Sha're frowned, "_You are looking for something in Dan'iel's room_?"

A smirk formed on the thief's face, "_It's where we usually end up_."

Vala was pleased when shock and jealousy filled Sha're's eyes but as Vala walked out of the room, Sha're stopped her.

Sha're focussed on the piece of jewellery held in the woman's hand, "_That does not belong to you_," she said, motioning the necklace Vala held.

"_Of course it does_," Vala replied, but Sha're grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly.

"_That is not yours_," Sha're repeated, angry and confused by her reaction, "_You are stealing it_?"

Vala was about to retort but noticed Daniel appear from the kitchen, "_Here_," she tossed the necklace at Sha're; horrified that the moment Sha're touched it her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the floor.

x

"What did you do?" Daniel snapped at Vala as he knelt at Sha're's side.

They'd heard a thud and come running to find Sha're unconscious of the floor of Daniel's room with Vala staring at her in confusion.

"Nothing," Vala defended herself, "She started yelling at me then fell to the ground."

Daniel frowned at Vala; slipping his arms around Sha're he easily lifted her, carried her into her room and placed her gently on her bed before resting his hand on her forehead. He saw everyone crowding round and waved them back.

"_Skaara_," Daniel ordered, "_Get her some water_. Everyone else, get out."

"Come on," Jack took over, "Time to leave," he herded them out, stopping briefly, "You okay?"

Daniel nodded, "Can you just get rid of everyone?"

Jack rested his hand on his friend's shoulder before heading back out, passing Skaara who was returning with water for Sha're. The younger man hovered as Sha're groaned, returning to consciousness.

"_Dan'iel_," she breathed.

"_It's okay_," he soothed, grinning that she had called for him, "_You're okay_."

"_This belonged to your mother_," Sha're whispered, her fist unclenching to reveal the chain Vala had been going to take.

Daniel stared at the gold necklace for a second before taking it, "_How did you know that_?"

Sha're shook her head, "_I just know_."

Daniel fingered the delicate chain sadly, "I gave it to you."

"_You gave it to her_," Sha're reminded him.

"_I just meant_..." he stopped, realisation hitting him, "Do you know what I'm saying?"

Sha're nodded, "_Yes_."

Daniel turned to Skaara, "What about you?"

Skaara nodded also.

"_What's wrong_?" Jack demanded; entering the room to Daniel's stunned face.

Daniel pointed at the siblings, "They can understand English."

"What?"

"_I don't know how_," Sha're pushed herself to sit up, "_But when you were sitting on the roof last night, speaking to Father, I knew what you were saying_."

Daniel winced that she had heard him, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"_I was coming to say but_..." Sha're dropped her eyes, "_That...everyone else was there_."

Daniel and Jack shared a worried look, their suspicions of Ra's plans for the siblings appeared to be founded.

"Skaara," Jack stated, "Stay with your sister, Daniel and I have to talk for a minute."

"_You should tell us what is going on_," Sha're told him sharply.

Daniel squeezed her hand, "You just have to trust us, Sha're. You have to."

Her dark brown eyes focussed tightly on him for several moments before she nodded, taking the water her brother held for her and leaning back against the pillows, sipping it.

x

"Jack," Daniel started the moment they were in the kitchen, "What do we do?"

Jack sighed; he knew the best thing for the siblings but didn't know how to tell his friend. He'd been watching Daniel as he cared for Sha're, seeing how alive his friend appeared with her in his life again.

"Danny, they can't stay here," Jack told him, "This isn't a long term solution. I have to get back to Washington; Sara is kinda expecting me at some point this year."

"And you think taking them with you is the best idea," Daniel grimaced, trying to think of an argument against his friend's logic.

Jack sighed again, "You have to go back to Abydos and go through that lab to find out what Ra's ultimate plan was for them, so we can make sure it doesn't happen. Daniel, if they're with me then they have a shot of normality away from the SGC," he stopped, sad that he had to say this, "She can't stay with you. She isn't your wife and you can't keep her."

"I know," Daniel stated sadly.

Jack rested his hand on his friend's shoulder, wishing he could change this.

x

Daniel sat wondering what to say to Sha're. Jack and Skaara had returned to the apartment to allow Sha're to get some rest, Jack had then spent the rest of his day on the phone with Hammond, Landry and The President so they could decide what they should do with the Abydonians. Daniel had received the confirmation call ten minutes before.

"_Dan'iel_," Sha're emerged from the room, pushing her hand through her hair nervously, "_Can I ask you something_."

"Sure," he didn't even bother slipping into her native language, hoping that the exposure to English would help her start to speak it.

"_Was I...was she a good wife_?"

Daniel opened his mouth to reply before snapping it shut, "What exactly do you mean?"

"_It is a very straightforward question_," Sha're noted, taking a seat on the couch.

"No," he shook his head with a laugh, "You had the tone."

Sha're wrinkled her nose in confusion, "_The tone_?"

"Exactly," Daniel replied dryly, "The one that tells me if I don't give the right answer, I'm sleeping on the couch."

"_This is your home, Dan'iel_," Sha're laughed, "_I don't think I can make you sleep anywhere but in your own bed_."

"You know what I mean," he rolled his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Sha're pulled her legs under her, curling on the couch, "_I just wanted to know if you felt she was a good wife to you_."

Daniel sighed, "If you mean if I felt special whenever she looked at me, if I forgot the rest of the world existed when she kissed me or if she could make me smile no matter how bad a mood I was in then yes, she was a wonderful wife."

Sha're smiled, "_When has it been decided that Skaara and I leave_?"

"Jack is taking you to Washington tomorrow," Daniel replied, not surprised that she knew, "It's for the best. There you can be protected from anyone who would possibly try to get you, you'll be able to learn about our world and..." he trailed off.

"_You will get your house back_," Sha're finished for him.

Daniel stared at her, sadness in his eyes, "That wasn't what I was going to say."

Sha're held his gaze for several minutes, finally dropping her eyes, "_I should pack my things_."

x

Daniel watched the car draw up in front of the house about lunchtime the next day. He could see Jack and Skaara sitting in the back, waiting for the final occupant to join them.

Sha're had busied herself all morning, getting her things ready before she had cooked several meals for Daniel, not once did she stop to look at him. She exited the spare room; the entire house was neater than it had been when she arrived, she placed her bag on the ground in front of the door.

"_Dan'iel_," she breathed, looking up at him for the first time that day, "_I want to thank you for letting me stay here. I know I didn't give you much choice but it was very kind of you_."

"It was..." he hesitated, "It was wonderful to see you. I know you're not the same woman I knew but you are..." he trailed off and took her hand, "Take care of yourself," he whispered; moving slightly closer to her, Daniel rested his hand on her cheek before touching her lips with his in a brief, chaste kiss.

Sha're stared at him, her lips parted as though she were about to say something but the beep from the horn outside meant she didn't. Taking her bag, Sha're walked to where Jack was waiting for her. As she sat in the car, Daniel stood at the door watching them leave; she raised her hand goodbye just before the car turned the corner disappearing from sight.

* * *

Sara sat waiting for Jack to arrive with his charges. His phone call the night before had left her stunned, worried for Daniel and determined to take care of the siblings. At her side, George Hammond was waiting as well; though he was at the moment in the middle of a call to his office putting out some kind of fire.

"Honey," a familiar voice came, "I told you never to come here. What would my fiancé think?"

Sara laughed and stood to face her soon to be husband - again, "I just can't stay away from you."

Jack leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, turning her to his companions, "This is Sha're and Skaara. They can understand everything you're saying but we're still working on getting them speaking English."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Sara smiled at them, "And just ignore him, he makes bad jokes all the time."

Sha're smiled back, instantly warming to Sara.

"The President is waiting for us," Hammond spoke up; he had a grin on his face as he looked at the siblings standing before him.

"Okay," Jack nodded; he turned to the two Abydonians standing at his side, "You two ready?"

"_Jack_," Sha're spoke up, "_We have been consorting with the Elders of our people all our lives. You do not need to prepare us to meet a politician_."

Jack nodded with a grin, "My sincerest apologies. Let's go then we can get out of here and you can settle in to your new home."

x

Sha're took a deep breath as she entered the strange room. The man behind the desk looked up and smiled at them.

"Jack, George," he greeted as he moved to meet them, "Ms Connelly," he took Sara's hand before turning to the brother and sister stood.

"Mr President," Jack introduced, "This is Sha're and Skaara of Abydos. Kid's this is President Henry Hayes, he runs our country."

"Hi," Hayes grinned at them, he offered Skaara his hand, "It's nice to meet you both."

After shaking Skaara's hand, he took Sha're's and kissed it.

"_It is very kind of you to allow us to stay here_," Sha're told him, "_I wish there was a way to repay your kindness_."

Hayes laughed once Jack translated, "Beautiful and smart. No wonder Dr Jackson is so smitten."

At his words, Sha're felt heat rise up along her neck and she dropped her eyes for a second.

"Well," Hayes made sure that he ignored the young woman's embarrassment, "General O'Neill has already explained the arrangements we've made for you."

Sha're nodded.

"Hope I get to talk to you again soon," Hayes dismissed them.

"_Mr President_," Sha're turned back to him, "_Once again thank you, for all that you have done for us. It is strange and frightening to come to a world so different from our own but your kindness has meant that Skaara and I feel safe_."

The moment Jack finished the translation, Hayes smiled at her again, "It's a pleasure, Sha're and I promise we're going to talk more."

x

Sara finished what she was doing and decided to go to the apartment next door that Sha're and Skaara were now occupying. Skaara had been interested in every little part of the apartment while Sha're had simply disappeared into her room.

Sara knocked, smiling at the young man who opened the door to her.

"Hi, Skaara," Sara greeted him, "Finding everything alright?"

Skaara nodded, knowing she couldn't understand him.

"Where's Sha're," Sara asked, looking around, "I was hoping to check on her."

Skaara led Sara to the door; he knocked softly and called to his sister. A soft voice answered back and Skaara pushed open the door, allowing Sara inside before he disappeared.

Sara was surprised to find Sha're sitting on the bed, her bag sat open on the bed with only a few things removed from it. Sha're was sitting with a gold chain dangling from her fingers as a small black box sat beside her, a piece of paper resting inside.

"Sha're?" Sara said softly, "Is something wrong?"

Sha're licked her lips, obviously annoyed at the lack of communication between herself and the other woman. So she handed the piece of paper to Sara.

Sara quickly read it and realised that the young woman couldn't read the note.

"Do you want me to..." Sara trailed off as Sha're nodded, "Okay, it says - Sha're, as you know this belonged to my mother and I know she would want you to have it, I want you to have it, love Daniel."

Sha're smiled as she fingered the gold chain some more, Sara took the chain from her and fixed it around the young woman's neck. Sha're touched the pendant, a delicate gold mesh with a small love heart in the centre.

"Perfect," Sara grinned.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by; after about a week Sha're started speaking English, hesitantly at first becoming fluent within the next few days, Skaara caught up a few days later. Sara and Jack watched in astonishment as the siblings both became proficient in almost every element of American life. Sha're had developed a great interest in computers and different languages while Skaara had, surprisingly, become interested in medicine.

Before they knew it, Jack and Sara discovered that they were getting married again in less than five days.

"Sara," Jack appeared in Sha're and Skaara's apartment, "Honey, are you in here?"

"We are here," Sha're appeared from the small study, "Sara is helping me."

Jack grinned, it wasn't unusual to find Sara and Sha're together at the computer in the small study of the Abydonian's shared apartment. Sha're was still very uncomfortable being outside amongst so many people, something that didn't bother Skaara in the slightest, so Sara had taught her how to shop online and many times they would just sit and browse.

"What are my two favourite girls up to?" Jack grinned.

"Sha're is looking for a dress for the wedding," Sara explained, "Since the one we originally got isn't right."

"According to you, Sara," Sha're frowned at her friend, "I feel that it is perfectly suitable."

Sara grinned at Jack, "Something you want?"

"I have to go to a meeting," he told her, "Don't wait up."

Sara nodded, knowing that she had agreed to this when she had let him back into her life.

x

Jack groaned as the phone rang, waking him up.

"What?" he snapped into it, he'd only got to bed about three hours earlier.

"Good morning to you too," Daniel greeted him dryly; "Did I wake you?"

"What makes you think that?" Jack groaned; stretching and sitting up, finding the space beside him empty, "And why are you calling, you're due here in two days."

"About that..."

"Danny," Jack was awake fully at this, "If you are even daring to cancel..."

"Jack," Daniel cut him off, "I'm coming. I am honestly coming. I was calling to see if you minded me coming tomorrow instead."

Jack was astonished, "Really?"

"Yes," came the flat reply.

"Really?"

"Jack, would you get over it," Daniel told him, "I've had a hard week and I was hoping you wouldn't mind me spending a few extra days visiting."

Jack smiled to himself, "Want me to pick you up at the airport? In case you get lost."

Daniel laughed, "I think I can make it, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Jack smiled as he hung up the phone; glancing at the clock, he decided to try and get a little more sleep.

x

Daniel shifted his bag on his shoulder to a more comfortable position as he walked up the stairs to Jack and Sara's apartment. He was restless, had been for the past few weeks as things kept getting in the way of him returning to Abydos. He was desperate to get back to that lab so he could find the answers, for himself as well as Sha're and Skaara. Finally he reached the right floor, and walked towards the door. With a smile, he hit the bell.

"Daniel," Sara beamed when she opened the door, she reached out and hugged him tightly; "It's great to see you again."

"You too," Daniel hugged her back, they'd become friends just after Jack had been frozen when they'd found the Ancient outpost. He'd been the one to tell her that Jack was in a coma and had kept in touch with her, finding a friend that he cherished.

"Come in," she waved him away from the door, "Jack was at a meeting, as usual but he called and will be home in about half an hour."

Daniel nodded, "What about..."

"They're in their own apartment," Sara smiled up at him, "You know where the spare room is."

Daniel headed to the room he used whenever he stayed with Jack; it was bizarre that before he'd received the wedding invitation Sara had never been here when he'd been in town. He shrugged as he unpacked his stuff for the next week, he wanted to go see her but he also didn't. Despite his dismissal of Jack's worry over the fact this was Sha're, it had hurt being with her when she didn't know him or love him the way he remembered, but he could function around her.

"Daniel," Sara called to him, "I've ordered pizza, any objections."

"Only if you got them to put mushrooms on it," Daniel called back; he finished fixing his things and wandered back out. Entering the kitchen, he found Sara was no longer alone. "Skaara," Daniel greeted the young man helping Sara pull down plates from the cupboard, "How are you?"

"Good," Skaara replied with a grin, "It's good to see you again."

Daniel smiled back; pleased at how relaxed Skaara seemed, but it was bizarre to see him wearing loose jeans, a large T-shirt and to have short hair. It got him wondering what _she_ would look like after the few months on Earth.

"Dan'iel," the warm voice belonging to the object of his thoughts called from behind him, Daniel turned to find Sha're standing there. Her long hair was pulled back from her face and she wore a loose, plain yellow summer dress, Daniel was pleased to see she was wearing the necklace he'd put in her bag.

"Hi," he smiled at her, desperately wanting to wrap her in his arms and not let her go, "It's good to see you again."

"And you," Sha're replied.

"Okay," Sara interrupted, "Everyone grab a seat; food should be here soon. Sha're, tell Daniel about what you're studying."

x

"So how're things going?" Jack asked, as he and Daniel sat drinking a beer later that night. Sha're and Skaara had returned to their apartment while Sara had gone to bed, leaving the two men alone.

"I haven't got near the Abydos lab since we were there," Daniel sighed, "Because the ship isn't available until two weeks from now, Vala is driving me round the twist by hovering constantly and last week I spent six days making up for an insult SG9 unwittingly made on P44 RT1."

"That's why you came early," Jack noted, smiling slightly as Daniel shrugged, "How'd you stop Vala sneaking into your bag?"

Daniel laughed slightly, "I got Teal'c to play defence for me."

Jack shook his head before taking another drink.

"How're things going here?" Daniel finally got round to the question he'd been desperate to ask, "How are they?"

"Skaara took a few days longer than Sha're to start speaking English," Jack told him, "She started reading and writing it days before that. Both of them are learning at the most incredible speed, Danny. Skaara is devouring medical texts while Sha're..." he paused for a second as he saw Daniel's slight change in posture, "Sha're is incredible, absolutely incredible and I am astonished every time I see how far she's come."

"Good," Daniel smiled sadly, "And they're happy?"

"They seem to be," Jack told him, not sure if it was the right answer or not.

x

Jack and Sara's wedding day arrived finally. Daniel stood in front of the mirror in the spare room in his brand new suit trying to fix his tie. A knock made him sigh, "Come on in."

"Hey," Sara smiled in at him, "Very nice, Daniel. Except," she stepped forward and fixed his tie, "That's better."

"Thanks," he said, "Where's Jack?"

"Morning meeting," Sara replied; she spread out her hands showing off her dress, "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful," Daniel told her sincerely.

Sara laughed, "You're a good boy."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

She started out of the room to finish everything that she had to do before her wedding but she turned back to him.

"She cares about you a lot," Sara told him, "But she doesn't know how to deal with the fact that you were the husband of her clone, the husband her father chose for her. You have to understand that."

Daniel dropped his eyes; over the past few days he had spent very little time with Sha're, only watching her from the other side of the room as he talked to the others.

"Sara, I don't want her to feel any sort of obligation to me," Daniel said, his voice soft and filled with sadness, "But I love her. I can't help it. She's the same person I met all those years ago and I can't find a way to separate that."

Sara reached out and squeezed his arm, "Give it time."

x

Sha're smiled as she watched the ceremony taking place. She loved both Jack and Sara and was honoured to be attending this celebration for them. Her eyes were drawn away from the couple to Jack's side where Daniel stood. The suit he wore was smart and he was smiling as he watched Jack and Sara. Sha're felt a blush rise along her neck when he turned slightly and looked over at her, his blue eyes intense as he gazed at her. She wanted to look away but she couldn't tear her eyes from his. Daniel broke eye contact first when the ceremony was over and he wanted to congratulate his friend. When Jack and Sara came closer to her, Sha're smiled and embraced them both. As they walked past her, Sha're found Daniel standing in front of her and he offered her his arm. Sha're, her stomach flipping slightly, rested her hand on his arm and walked with Daniel to the party.

* * *

"Dr Jackson?"

Daniel looked up in astonishment as Landry stood in the doorway to his office, "General?"

Landry frowned at Daniel's confused look, "Are you okay?"

"It's just you've never come to my office before," Daniel noted, he shook himself, "Can I help you with something?"

"I came to see if you had everything for your trip," Landry told him, "And to remind you that you have one month and one month only to study this place."

Daniel nodded, bemusement covering his face, "And you didn't just wait till I was in the Gateroom?"

Landry laughed, "I'm avoiding some pencil-pushing accountants. Considering that this is an important mission, I believed a personal visit was required."

"If you want I can let you hide out in here," Daniel told him, continuing to type quickly at his computer, "I'm away for a while; no one will look in here."

Landry laughed, "They're waiting for you."

"I'll be there in a minute," Daniel promised, he stopped for a second, "Is there any way I could get you to agree not to send Vala along? I'll even pay."

"Are you trying to bribe a superior officer?" Landry asked with mock sternness.

Daniel grinned, "Not military."

"Damn," Landry said, "And sorry but she's part of the team and Mitchell insists the entire SG1 go."

"Teal'c is allowed to miss it," Daniel reminded him, continuing to tap away at the computer as he finished the email he was sending to Sha're.

Landry shook his head, "He has had this booked for almost six months."

"Yeah," Daniel sighed, he hit send on the email before he shut down the computer and picked up his bag, "I'll be in the Gateroom in two minutes."

x

Teal'c met Daniel at the elevator on his way up to the Gateroom.

"I apologise that I am not coming with you," Teal'c told him, "I want to support you during this..."

"Teal'c," Daniel cut him off, "It's more important that you're with your family at this time," he smiled at his friend, "It's not every day you become a grandfather."

A beaming smile covered the former Jaffa's face, something when they first started working together Daniel never thought he would see.

"I shall endeavour to join you once my leave has ended," Teal'c promised as they stepped into the elevator.

"Don't ruin your vacation, Teal'c," Daniel replied, leaning against the wall, "I'm fine."

"And yet you spent most of the time at the wedding watching her," Teal'c commented, "But only once or twice actually spending time in her presence."

Daniel sighed; knowing his friend was merely being supportive didn't make it easier, "I'm handling this in my own way. Stop channelling Jack, it's freaky."

Teal'c clasped Daniel's arm, he said nothing and let his friend head to the Stargate alone as he joined Landry in the Control Room. Daniel felt his heart sink as Vala moved to his side, a wide grin on her face.

"One whole month together on a ship, Daniel," she purred; "Just imagine the fun we can have."

"Daniel," Sam interrupted, "I have everything we need for checking out the lab. General O'Neill also called last night, I've to remind you that eating and sleeping is a requirement."

Daniel rolled his eyes but didn't say a word, simply watching as the Gate spun open to take them to the pickup point so they could start their voyage.

x

"_You are returning to Abydos?" Sha're asked, taking a seat beside him as he sat watching people enjoying Sara and Jack's party._

_Daniel looked up, surprised she was there. Sha're had moved away from him the instant she could after the pictures were taken._

"_Yes," he managed to speak finally, "I'm going to go over the lab we found you in. To make sure that Ra didn't do anything else to you two."_

"_Anything else?" she asked; worry creasing her brow._

_Daniel sighed, "You have to know that the way you've been learning things isn't normal. Ra changed you both; he changed your family so that he could become stronger. You could understand English less than two days after hearing it for the first time; you could read, speak and write it in less than a month. Sha're, you even knew that this," he reached out and gently touched the chain that sat at her throat; "This was my mothers and I never told you that."_

_Sha're stared at him before she glanced down at where his hand sat; realising what he was doing, Daniel withdrew his hand._

"_Would it not be best, if I were there," Sha're said, "I can help. I have been learning new languages and about computers since I came here."_

_Daniel knew he would love that, getting to work side by side with her but it was a fantasy._

"_I know," he told her, "But they won't allow that, not just now."_

_Sha're nodded as he told her what she already knew, "Be careful, Dan'iel."_

_Impulsively she leaned over to gently kiss his cheek but Daniel turned slightly. Their lips touched and Sha're pulled back. She stared at him with astonishment, after a second she spun and left him sitting there._

_x_

Daniel took a deep breath, smiling at Sam as she squeezed his arm.

"Try and keep Vala up here?" Daniel asked, "I really don't need her annoying me while I work."

"I'll try," Sam promised, "Are you sure you don't want to let someone else do this?"

Daniel sighed, he knew Sam wasn't exactly convinced he should be looking into this but she had always been slightly irked by the fact Sha're was given to him – even after the full explanation.

"Sam, I need to find the answers," Daniel told her, "And I need to find them myself."

He gave her a quick wave as the transport beam sent him down to the lab. The moment Daniel arrived in the lab, the lights flickered on. There would be others coming to join him in a few minutes, but for the moment he was alone. He set up his gear at a large table in the corner away from where everyone else would be working before he moved into the chamber where they had been found.

Daniel rested his hand on the cryo-tube that Sha're had been in, thinking back.

x

"_It's strange," Daniel said as he and Sha're sat watching the sun set, "Considering all your friends were married long before I arrived, I'm surprised you weren't."_

_Sha're shifted slightly in his arms, snuggling closer to him, "Father said that as Chief Elder's daughter I was not to be wed until Ra himself declared so."_

"_Why would Ra care if you were married or not?" Daniel mused._

_Sha're shrugged, "I do not know. Possibly so he could control who would lead our people next, ensuring that we would always be his slaves."_

_Daniel laughed, "That worked out well for him."_

"_It no longer matters," Sha're turned so she was looking at him, "And if I was married to someone else then I would not be allowed to do this," she kissed him, sliding her hands under his robes._

"_Good point," Daniel whispered, pulling her closer._

_x_

"Daniel?"

Daniel spun, surprised out of his thoughts to see Major Dean Keats standing watching him.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked concerned.

"Fine," Daniel replied, giving the other man a quick nod, "Don't worry, Dean. I was just thinking about this place."

"Guess it's weird to be back," Dean noted, looking around at the lab.

"This wasn't here when I was," Daniel smiled slightly; he took a deep breath and clapped his hands together, "Let's get started. We don't have much time to sort through everything. The sooner we start, the more we'll get through."

Dean snapped a salute, "Yes, sir."

"Funny," Daniel replied, watching the other man leave.

Dean Keats had joined the SGC not long after Daniel had found and given Shifu to Oma. They had been trapped in a cave on a mission, pinned down by Jaffa and Dean had been badly wounded. Daniel had spent a lot of the time talking, keeping Dean awake and told him about living on Abydos. Once they'd arrived home, Daniel kept in touch with Dean and they'd become friends. Daniel was even the Godfather to Dean's youngest daughter.

"Daniel," Dean yelled back at him, "You know they're trying to steal your space."

At the call, Daniel took one last look at the tube and headed to start working.

* * *

Daniel frowned as he went over the section he'd just translated. There was something about being back here on this planet that made him feel centred, relaxed – well at least more relaxed that he had been for a while, a feeling that was very quickly shattered.

"Daniel," Vala dropped into the seat at his side, "You know everyone else has gone back to the ship."

"I need to finish this section," he told her, not bothering to look up.

Vala frowned; she stood to go but turned back, "I don't know why you're so intent on this. It's not like she's ever going to feel the same about you as the other one did."

"What?" Daniel turned to her, surprise and anger in his eyes.

"It's obvious," Vala snapped back, "The reason she went home with you that first night was so she knew if she could trust you. She's manipulating you, Daniel."

"That's something you would know all about," Daniel retorted, "Isn't it."

Vala folded her arms across her chest, "I'm trying to help you."

"Then help by leaving me alone to work," he told her, turning back to the computer.

Vala marched back over to him and spun him to face her, "She's not your wife, she doesn't love you and it makes no sense for you to make yourself ill over this place."

Daniel stared at her, "You don't understand."

"You're right," she replied, "I don't."

Daniel licked his lips, "The woman who was in here is the same woman I met all those years ago. She is exactly the same and she may not feel the way her counterpart did but I still do. No matter what I still love her and I will do whatever I can to protect her. If she never loves me then I can live with that because I have lived without her for so long. Just don't expect me to not do what I can."

Vala shook her head, "You're deluding yourself, Daniel," she told him disgustedly, "When she leaves you for someone else, don't come crying to me."

Daniel muttered under his breath as he went back to work, hearing Vala leave the lab.

x

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck, he had finally finished the section he'd been working on and what he'd read did not make him feel any better. With a sigh, he decided to head back to the ship and get some sleep. With a nod to the guards on duty, Daniel activated his beacon and the world shifted in a bright white light.

"Dr Jackson," Smith, the tech on duty greeted him, "You're getting later each night."

Daniel gave a wry smile, "I've got a bet with General O'Neill."

Smith laughed, giving him a quick wave going back to his own duties as Daniel headed to his room.

"Hey," Sam's voice made him turn; he waited until she caught up with him before starting walking again.

"Hey."

"How're things going down there?" Sam asked concern in her voice but Daniel could sense it wasn't concern for his work.

"I'm getting through it," Daniel told her, "Unfortunately it's confirming all my suspicions."

He looked up at her and frowned, "What?"

Sam sighed, "It's just I've been talking to Vala..."

"Of course you have," Daniel grimaced.

"She's only worried about how obsessed you're becoming with this place," Sam reminded him, "And she's right."

"Really?" Daniel folded his arms protectively against his chest.

"This Sha're isn't your wife," Sam said softly, watching him turn away from her, "She isn't the woman you married and she isn't going to be waiting for you with open arms when you get back."

"I don't need this," Daniel snapped, marching away.

Sam jogged to catch up with him, she snagged his arm, "I don't want to see you that way again, Daniel. After Sha're...after your wife died we almost lost you - I never want to see you like that again."

"Goodnight, Sam," was all he said as he entered his room, wishing he could slam the door but all it did was close smoothly hiding her from sight.

Angry, Daniel dropped onto the bed and clenched his fists, why couldn't they understand? Jack was the one person who seemed to completely get why this was so important to him. He was particularly angry at Sam for bringing up the other Sha're's death and especially the aftermath. It had been the worst time in his life and he fell asleep thinking about it.

x

_Daniel sat on his couch staring at the TV; he had no idea what was on nor did he care, all he needed was the noise to drown out the sound of his thoughts and memories. The phone started to ring again and he left it for the machine to pick up, not wanting to talk to anyone._

"_Daniel," Jack's voice came over the speaker, "Pick up, I know you're there. Danny, please just pick up the phone so I know you're not lying in a pool of..." he trailed off, "I'm worried, Daniel so just pick up."_

_Daniel hunched deeper into the couch, waiting for Jack to give up and just leave him alone._

"_Okay," Jack sighed, "You don't want to talk. I get it. I'll call later and hopefully you'll feel like chatting then."_

_x_

_It was almost two hours later and Daniel had only moved to get himself another bottle of beer and the big bag of chips he somehow had. He frowned as someone banged on his door. He should have known Jack wouldn't leave him alone especially since he had done his best to get the message across to the other man._

"_You know I can make my own key," Jack called, "So just open the door."_

_Daniel sighed, pulling himself off the couch knowing how bad he looked wearing the large grey t-shirt and sweat pants but he hadn't had any inclination to change in a few days._

_He opened the door to the one person he didn't expect to be there._

"_Kasuf?"_

_The old man stood in his doorway, frowning as he looked Daniel up and down, Jack was in the background heading away._

"_What are you doing here?" Daniel asked confused._

"_O'Neill was worried for you," Kasuf told him brusquely, "And now I see he had good cause to be."_

"_Good Father," Daniel sighed, Kasuf walked into the apartment and looked around at the mess as Daniel shut the door; "I just need some time."_

"_No," Kasuf replied, "You need to return to the world, my daughter would not want you to do this."_

"_Yeah, well she's not here," Daniel retorted, not looking at Kasuf's face because he didn't want to feel guilty right now over anything else._

"_Dan'iel," Kasuf moved to him, "I know how you are feeling. I know the pain you are in but I am telling you that doing this does not help."_

"_I just need to be alone for a while," Daniel whispered, "Why can't everyone understand this?"_

"_Because they are your friends," Kasuf reminded him, "I miss her also, I miss my daughter so much."_

"_Then say her name," Daniel cried._

_Kasuf shook his head, "You know to do that would disturb her rest."_

"_I don't care," Daniel yelled, throwing the bottle of beer he had been holding against the wall._

_Kasuf jumped as the bottle shattered, shocked at the rage in his son-in-law, "Dan'iel, you know she would not want you to be like this."_

"_I don't care," Daniel said again, this time in a harsh whisper as he crumbled to the floor, "I want her back," he cried, tears filling his eyes finally after a week of not being able to cry, "I want Sha're back."_

_Kasuf sat beside him and took Daniel's shaking form in his arms; holding the distraught man as he sobbed, finally releasing the pain he'd been bottling up all week, that he'd been bottling up for almost two and a half years. _

"_I just want Sha're," Daniel gasped again; "I just want Sha're."_

_Kasuf hugged his son even tighter, "I know, my good son. I want her...I want Sha're back also."_

* * *

Sha're glanced up when the door to the apartment opened, noting that Jack and Skaara walk in laughing before she returned to her reading. She had decided to read everything that Daniel had published in hopes that she could understand him a little better.

"What you reading?" Jack asked appearing over her shoulder.

Sha're pushed him away, "I am going through Dan'iel's published work."

Jack and Skaara shared an amused look.

"Why?" Skaara asked, trying his best not to grin openly at her.

Sha're sighed, "I just wished to see what he has written. It is simple curiosity."

"Of course it is," Jack nodded, sounding completely insincere in his agreement.

Sha're frowned at them both and gathered up her papers, if they were going to be here then she would read in her room.

"Before you go and hide away," Jack stopped her, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Sha're asked sharply.

"About the fact you need to get out of this apartment," he replied, "Skaara is going to be working with one of our doctors to study; we need to find you something."

"Like what?" Sha're asked very interested.

Jack grinned, "Since I became insane and took this job, I've been looking for an assistant; someone who can put up with me, who knows about the Stargate and someone who can go up against politicians without batting an eye."

Sha're smiled amused, "And you believe I could do this?"

"I _believe_ that you will be great at this," Jack told her, smiling as well, "But I will have to clear this with the President, if you're interested of course."

Sha're nodded, "This sounds like a challenge, Jack."

Jack smacked his hands together, trying not to look smug, "Well, let's go ask."

x

Sha're sat nervously as they waited to see President Hayes. Jack was going through a briefing he had been given on the way in while she sat and wrung her hands. It wasn't until she realised that it was possible he would say no that she knew how much she wanted to do this.

Finally they were ushered in and Sha're smiled at the man who was moving round the desk to greet them.

"Jack," Hayes beamed, "Sha're, good to see you both."

"Mr President," Jack nodded a greeting.

Sha're smiled back softly, "It is good to see you also."

"And I get to understand you this time," Hayes smiled, "Please, take a seat and tell me why I have the pleasure of your company."

Sha're took the offered seat and let Jack take the lead.

"You know how you keep saying I need someone to help me," Jack started, noting the amused grin on the other man, "Well, I found her."

Hayes nodded, "Sha're, are you happy to do this? Actually are you willing to work with him?"

Sha're laughed, "I think I can handle him and if not then Sara will happily help me."

Hayes grinned at the young woman, "If you think you're up to the job then I think it's a great idea. Sha're, it's a pleasure to talk to you again."

"And you," Sha're stood, recognising they were being dismissed.

"I need to talk to Jack for a minute," Hayes told her, "Could you wait out with my secretary, she has the best cookies on her desk – you might be lucky and be offered one."

Sha're nodded once more and left the two men alone.

x

"So," Hayes said, leaning against his desk once Sha're had left, "Is there any other reason you've finally found an assistant?"

Jack shrugged, "Well, we've got Skaara doing something and Sha're needs to get out the apartment before she becomes part of the furniture. I also want to get her focussed on something other than Daniel and what he's finding on Abydos."

Hayes nodded in understanding, "Have we heard anything yet?"

"Nothing, sir," Jack replied, he tried not to grimace at the thought he hadn't heard from his friend in almost two weeks, "Then again if Daniel's caught up in his work then it might take someone to drag him away."

Hayes nodded, "I want informed as soon as you hear anything. And not just because I'm worried about Earth – I like those kids, Jack."

"I know what you mean," Jack replied, "Thank you, sir."

Hayes motioned him to leave and went back to his own work as Jack left the room.

* * *

Daniel looked up surprised when Dean dropped some food and a coffee at his side.

"Try and remember you need to eat," Dean told him, receiving a grimace.

"When did you become my mother?" Daniel muttered at his friend.

Dean rolled his eyes, "When General O'Neill designated me your keeper for the month."

Daniel started to mutter under his breath in Abydonian; Dean wandered away from the archaeologist and went to join the team working on the cryo-pods. He was fascinated with this place like everyone was – he wasn't sure why but it more than likely had to do with the fact they were on the planet where it all started.

"We've found another room," Adam Ashford, an astrophysicist who had only recently joined the programme grinned up at him, "Hopefully we'll be able to study it before we have to pack up."

"Speaking of," Dean replied, "Shift change. Give Daniel a call but don't expect anything but a wave of the hand."

Adam laughed, "Yeah, I'm beginning to get that."

Dean took up position and watched the team leave. He was enjoying this assignment more than he usually enjoyed babysitting but this was an interesting place, not to mention free of people coming after them trying to kill them.

Dean heard the sound of the transporter removing the team from the planet to the ship; it would be another thirty minutes or so before the next shift arrived.

He leaned against the wall, thinking of stories to tell his girls – he always made up adventures to tell them when he arrived home from a mission.

A strange hum nearby made Dean turn to the darkened room behind him, he glanced into the other room and saw that Daniel had, for once, left the base at a reasonable time. Curiosity got the better of him and Dean stepped into the doorway, just to make sure that nothing had activated that shouldn't. He wasn't setting foot inside - he was curious, not stupid.

Dean reached for his radio to call the others in the base as the entire room lit up, his whole body seized and he was frozen. Panic filled him as he felt himself dragged into the room and then he saw it. The Goa'uld symbiote was swimming in a tank; it turned and faced him, hissing in triumph as Dean was drawn closer and closer to the tank. He fought against whatever held him but no matter how much he struggled he couldn't release himself. The tank was in front of him before he knew it then Dean saw the symbiote jump, pain seared through his body and he collapsed into blackness.

x

Daniel checked to make sure he had the right journal he needed, he was going over information from what he'd thought to be a redundant database at first but then he noted something that looked very familiar. That was why he'd had to come back to the ship, he was sure he had what he needed in one of his journals. He was tired and the fact he'd ended up arguing with both Sam and Vala in the past few days hadn't helped much. Memories, extremely bad memories invaded his dream in the few hours he'd slept and that didn't make him feel any better. Flicking through the pages of his journal he was surprised as a piece of paper fell out. Picking it up and unfolding it, Daniel smiled.

_Daniel_, it read,

_I know you are working hard._

_Just remember to look after yourself, Jack tells me that you sometimes forget to while working. I hope that once you return you will tell me everything you discovered._

_Sha're_

Daniel refolded the small note and put it in his pocket, this was why he was here.

"Dr Jackson," Smith greeted him, "The others are almost ready. Just a few more minutes then I can beam you down."

"I guess asking to go down before the rest is pointless," Daniel noted, he smiled as Smith nodded.

Taking the few moments of peace, Daniel pulled out the note again. He studied her handwriting taking in the smooth lines, he could see the care she took with it and it made him smile even more.

x

"Hey."

Daniel glanced up, "Hey."

Sam winced at the cold greeting from her friend. They hadn't spoken since their argument a few days before and she had known he wasn't going to be very receptive at the moment but she needed to talk to him.

"Look I know that you're still angry at me," Sam said to him, "But you have to understand I'm only worried about you. I haven't seen you look this tired in a long time."

"I have just over a week left before we have to head back to Earth," Daniel reminded her, "I will rest as soon as we're on our way back, Sam. I promise. But I need to find out what Ra had planned for them."

"Daniel..."

"Sam," he cut her off, "I stepped through the Stargate for the first time onto this world and I met people who became my family. I then met Ra and I discovered a being so evil I still shiver when I think of him. I know she's not the same woman and I know she doesn't feel the same for me but Ra did something to people I love and I need to make sure that it's not something that will keep affecting them and us."

"I understand," she told him, she reached out and squeezed his hand, "I guess I just don't like not being able to help as much as I normally can."

Daniel shrugged, "You need to work on everything here on the ship, I know that."

Sam stepped forward and hugged him, "You better get going."

Daniel grinned and joined the group that were heading back down to the lab. The light filled his vision before he saw Dean and the others who were heading back up. Daniel nodded to his friend before going back to his 'office', not noticing the dark look from the other man before he was whisked back up to the ship.

x

Daniel Jackson.

He knew from his host that the insolent Tauri was still alive and anger filled him...but he knew he had to remain calm and bide his time. He had what he needed and once he had made his preparations then, yes then he would have revenge and would get back his empire.

x

Mitchell leaned back in his chair, glancing over at the woman sitting at his side staring at the screen as she watched the film.

"You know..." he started only to be shushed by her.

He sat watching the movie for a few more minutes before trying again, "Vala..."

"Watching this," she snapped at him.

He sighed, she'd been like this ever since her talk with Daniel and it didn't help that he was still practically living in the lab. Glancing up he saw Dean Keats and gave him a slight wave, confused by the look he was given before a sweet smell floated through the air. Vala turned to him, surprise in her eyes before she stood up.

"I'll be back," she told him, "Don't move."

Mitchell frowned, "Sure."

He was even more confused as she raced out of the room.

x

It took him less time than he expected to dose the ship with Nishta, now all he needed was the others from the lab and he could have his revenge on Daniel Jackson. Stalking to the bridge he could see his now loyal subjects bow before him.

"Have they all returned to the ship?" he demanded of the one who used to be in charge, Hendricks.

Hendricks nodded, "Yes, my Lord. The only one left on the planet is Dr Jackson."

"Good," a vicious smile touched his lips, "Send me down and prepare weapons. We shall be leaving soon."

Hendricks nodded again and called the order out before dissolving into white light.

x

Daniel completed his translation just as he heard the transporter behind him. Glancing round he saw Dean and motioned him over, "You've got to see this."

Dean said nothing as he walked over to him but Daniel didn't notice, too caught up in his discovery.

"I've found the last time the lab was used and it wasn't when we suspected," Daniel told him, "We assumed when Ra stuck Sha're and Skaara in here and then left the planet that was the last time this place was accessed but it wasn't."

Still not noticing the silence of his companion, Daniel continued on, "There was one final activation of this lab and it was...it was..." Daniel trailed off turning to look at his friend and finding only an enemy.

"It was you," Daniel whispered as his friend's eyes glowed revealing the Goa'uld within, "Ra."

Ra sneered at him before slamming Daniel against the wall with a back handed swipe, "Did you think that you could kill a God."

"You're not a God," Daniel snarled, pushing himself off the ground and wiping away the small trail of blood from his mouth, "You're a parasite inside a good man."

As Daniel managed to get to his feet, Ra grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"I could snap your neck," Ra told him, "But that would be far too fast and you deserve to suffer for your insolence. I do not have access to a sarcophagus so I cannot enjoy your death over and over. You shall die however knowing that it is your own people that end your life."

"Go to hell," Daniel spat at him, trying to find some way to call for help.

"You shall die at the hands of your own people," Ra laughed, "And when I have disposed of you, I shall regain my strength then I shall retrieve my subjects."

Ice filled Daniel before he tried to deny any knowledge, "Your what?"

Ra squeezed tighter, banging Daniel's head against the wall, "I know where they are and I know the one called O'Neill is with them. He shall watch as I take my rightful place as ruler before I kill him also."

With a disdainful snarl, Ra hurled Daniel to the floor once more and touched the button to activate the transporter. Left alone in the lab, Daniel let out a cry of annoyance, panic filling him as the entire room started to shake.

x

"Come on," Vala snapped, she glanced back at Sam anxiously before returning her attention to watching the corridors.

"I'm doing the best I can," Sam replied shortly, "But I have to make sure it looks like he's destroyed the lab. Otherwise he might find another way to go after Daniel."

Vala bit her lip as she kept trying to watch both Sam and look out for anyone coming towards the small room they were in. She'd recognised the smell of _Nishta_ instantly just as she felt the Goa'uld symbiote nearby and remembered being told a story concerning an old SG1 mission, knowing Sam would be the only other person on the ship immune to the effects meant she'd found her. Luckily, both knew how to act as though they were under the thrall of the drug meaning they would hopefully be able to save Daniel. Assuming Sam could re-programme the ships weapon system in time.

"Fire," Ra's order came over the radio and Vala spun to Sam.

Sam stared at her console, praying to whoever was listening that she had made the adjustments perfect. It had to appear that they had destroyed the lab but she had to make sure that Daniel wouldn't be injured.

"Well?" Vala demanded.

"It worked," Sam sighed in relief before taking in a deep breath, "Now the hard part."

* * *

It was a quiet day in the SGC, Landry mused as he stood in the control room watching SG6 return from their mission. There was no problems, no emergencies to deal with and in retrospect Landry felt like he should have known that something was going to happen.

"Unauthorised activation," Walter noted the instant the Stargate started to dial in.

"Close the Iris," Landry ordered, waiting to find out who it was.

A few seconds after the wormhole opened, Walter looked up at him, "We're receiving a radio signal from Colonel Mitchell."

"Colonel?" Landry asked.

"Sir," Mitchell's voice came, "There was an accident in the lab we were exploring. Dr Jackson was killed in the resulting explosion."

Landry felt ill at the news and saw Walter's head drop slightly in grief.

"As we were returning to Earth," Mitchell continued, his voice a monotone, "We discovered a group of people; they're having problems with their ship so we're going to help them get to their home planet before we return to Earth."

Landry frowned, not too happy that the team were not returning directly to Earth with the body of their team-mate but one of their mission directives was to make allies.

"Return as soon as you can," Landry ordered

"Yes, sir," Mitchell's reply came just before the Gate shut down.

Landry stood for several seconds, trying to put off the call he had to make now for just another few minutes. Finally he started towards his office to make the dreaded call.

x

Jack glanced up from his computer to see how his new assistant was doing. Sha're was sitting at a small desk in the corner of the room while they set up an office for her completely engrossed in the files Jack had asked her to go through. She had devoured everything he had given her to read and her first meeting with one of the senators who controlled the SGC's money had been incredible. Sha're had smiled sweetly and spoken with such quiet intelligence that she practically secured his vote for SGC funding for the next decade.

Sha're loved the new world she had entered and Jack was relieved things were working out. He groaned as the phone rang; grabbing it he hoped it would be some word that Daniel had finished early. Jack had been worried for a long time about Daniel, especially since he had left the SGC for Washington. Daniel had always been a sombre, serious person but Jack had always managed to make him grin. Before he ascended though, Daniel had been depressed and Jack had been seeing signs of it recently.

Sam and Teal'c kept him up to date on everything that was happening including the whole Vala thing. Jack knew Vala was used to guys falling at her feet and the fact Daniel hadn't was a challenge to her, meaning she chased. Jack had been worried for a while that Daniel would just give in, start a relationship with her and then when something went wrong, which Jack knew it would, Daniel would use it as an excuse to pull away from the world even more. Now with Sha're back in his life, even like this, Daniel had changed. His mood had improved a thousand fold, even if he did seem a bit obsessed with the Abydos lab.

"O'Neill," Jack answered the phone, he gave Sha're a smile as she glanced up at him but his smile quickly faded.

Seeing this change, Sha're stood and walked over to his desk to find out what was wrong.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked; his voice was practically a whisper as he listened to the news, "Thank you, Hank. Call me as soon as they arrive back so we can...we can..." he trailed off and hung up.

"Jack?" Sha're stared at him, the look in his eyes made her cold, "Jack, what happened?"

Jack stood and moved round beside her, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"There was an accident in the lab on Abydos," Jack started, "And..."

"Dan'iel?" Sha're whispered, fear in her eyes and voice, "What happened to Dan'iel?"

Jack dropped his head and Sha're gave a cry of horror, he stepped forward and caught her in a tight hold as she cried.

x

Daniel groaned. He was in trouble, he was in deep, deep trouble and he had no idea how to get out of it. He struggled off the floor, making sure nothing was broken before he scanned the room.

It looked like an Earthquake had hit it. Considering he was still alive Daniel was sure Sam had to have had a hand in whatever happened. Now all he had to do was get out of here and warn them, except there was no ship in orbit and no way off the planet.

Looking around the room, Daniel gathered up the computers that were scattered around and checked to see if they gave him any idea. As he started working he remembered that the Daedalus was due back from Atlantis and should be passing this way soon.

"Okay," Daniel spoke to the room, "What would Sam do?"

Over the past few years, Daniel had picked up a lot from Sam and knew enough to contact the ship when it passed – assuming he could fix the radio and had enough power. He started working before it hit him and he dropped the computer for a second.

Ra was alive, Ra was freaking alive.

Daniel closed his eyes trying his best to stay calm until he was out of here and sure Sha're, Skaara and Jack were all safe. He took several deep breaths and picked the computer back up.

"Come on," he murmured, resisting the urge to throw the computer at the wall, "Come on, what would Sam do?"

He worked for several hours, trying every so often to make contact.

"Daedalus," Daniel tried the radio once more, hoping he'd done this right, "This is Dr Daniel Jackson, please answer," he waited as only static answered, "This is Dr Daniel Jackson of SG1, Daedalus respond."

"Dr Jackson?" Colonel Caldwell's voice made Daniel almost cry out in relief, "What are you doing here?"

"Beam me up and I'll tell you," Daniel told him.

Bright white light surrounded him and suddenly he was on the bridge facing Caldwell who looked shocked at Daniel's appearance.

"Hey," Daniel greeted the other man before he staggered slightly.

Caldwell caught him, "Let's talk somewhere else where you can sit down."

"Great idea," Daniel allowed himself to be walked out of the bridge, he really needed some coffee.

* * *

Jack knew he should be doing something, he knew he should probably be working but didn't have the energy to do so just now. It had been three days since Landry had called and broke the news about Daniel. Jack had spent most of the time in a slight daze, Sara was the one keeping everything together, Skaara spoke very little and Sha're...Sha're hadn't left her room in the three days. Sara was making her eat, checking in on her every so often throughout the day while Jack couldn't leave the spare room.

Sara had dragged Skaara out with her to get some groceries, she'd had no luck moving Sha're but wanted at least one of the siblings to get some fresh air.

The phone rang; surprising Jack as he was sure no one had the number that ran into Dan...the spare room other than Sam and Teal'c.

"Yeah?" Jack answered the phone, confused and suspicious.

"General O'Neill," the voice came, "Are you alone?"

"Who is this?" Jack demanded

"This is Colonel Caldwell of the Daedalus," the other man replied; "General, I have something that you need to see, however I need to be sure that there is no one else with you in the room at this moment."

Jack thought about telling him to scan the room but decided against it, "Nope, I'm alone."

"Good," Caldwell sighed, with obvious relief, "Prepare for transport."

"Transport?" Jack had barely got the word out of his mouth when a bright light filled the room and faded to reveal a tired, scruffy but wonderful sight, "Daniel?"

"Hey," Daniel sighed, "We've got problems."

x

Jack stared at his friend for several seconds before he grabbed him. Daniel made a slight oomph sound as Jack hugged him tightly.

"What the hell happened?" Jack yelled at him, shoving his friend away from him so he could look at him properly, "Do you have any idea, ANY idea..."

"Jack," Daniel cut him off, "Do you mind not yelling at me because I have had a rough few days, I have a hell of a headache and I haven't slept in about a week."

Jack relented and dropped back onto his seat, "What happened?"

Daniel sighed and took a seat on the bed, "They weren't the only ones in the lab. Jack," the younger man looked at him, Daniel's eyes were filled with sadness and horror; "Ra was in there also."

"Are you kidding me?" Jack snapped.

Daniel snorted, "I wish."

"Didn't we blow up his snaky ass a decade ago?"

"He had a clone of himself made, which he transferred his consciousness to just before the ship went boom," Daniel explained, "He's as bad as Apophis."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Okay, come on. There's someone you have to see before we get any more into this."

Daniel sat watching Jack's back for a second before, with a tired sigh, he followed on. As they entered the adjoining apartment; Daniel realised who Jack was talking about and he stopped. Jack didn't notice and headed to Sha're's room, knocking softly.

"Go away," Sha're snapped.

"I will," Jack called back, "But there's someone here who wants to see you."

Silence answered him; Jack turned to Daniel and motioned him to say something. Daniel felt his mouth grow dry, wondering how she'd react.

"Sha're," he called.

Daniel didn't get the chance to say anything else as the door was yanked open; Sha're appeared, her eyes red from crying and she stared at him for a second before she threw herself into his arms. Daniel's arms automatically wrapped around her, he was even more shocked as she kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and Daniel pulled her closer, automatically deepening the kiss.

A cough made them pull apart and Sha're looked slightly sheepish, especially as Sara and Skaara suddenly stood with Jack, all three watching in bemusement. Sha're stepped back from Daniel as Sara moved to hug him; to Daniel's surprise Skaara hugged him too.

"What happened?" Sara demanded, sitting on the couch.

Daniel sighed and took a seat as well, Sha're sat at his side holding onto his hand tightly.

"No time," Jack told them, "I called Hammond; a car's coming to take us to the White House."

x

Hammond smiled in relief as Jack and Daniel walked into the room he was waiting in. The younger man looked exhausted but followed his friend in.

"Dr Jackson," Hammond greeted him, "Daniel, are you alright?"

Daniel nodded, "As long as no one declared me dead officially this time I'm fine. Getting resurrected is a real pain."

Hammond laughed slightly, resting a hand on Daniel's shoulder for a second, "Not enough time, son."

"Do we know how long this will take?" Jack asked, nodding at Daniel as he sank into the seat next to the door, "Cause I want to get him back to the apartment and let him get some sleep."

"I can hear and speak for myself," Daniel noted, without opening his eyes.

Jack laughed, "And you're wide awake there."

Daniel was about to retort when the door opened again and the President marched in. Hammond and Jack both saluted smartly while Daniel stood up, a slightly dazed look in his eyes at standing up so quickly.

"Dr Jackson, I heard about your interesting habit," Hayes noted, "But I never thought I'd see it."

"In my defence, I wasn't actually dead this time," Daniel sighed, scrubbing his hand across his face.

"Sit," Hayes ordered, "Especially you, Dr Jackson. Sit down before you fall down and tell me what happened."

Daniel explained everything that had happened in the lab, he wanted to get through this as fast as possible so he could collapse on a bed and sleep for a week. He'd had to work on his findings all through the trip home on the Daedalus, despite Caldwell trying to force him to rest.

"If Ra said he was going to destroy the lab, why didn't he?" Hayes mused, "He doesn't seem like someone who does something...sloppily."

"I think Sam...Colonel Carter may have been the reason behind that," Daniel replied, trying to stifle a yawn, "He used a chemical called _Nishta_ on the crew, Sam is immune to it. I'm assuming she found some way to pretend to work with them, and then messed with the controls."

"Why did you get Colonel Caldwell not to tell General Landry that you're alive," Hayes asked, "And to say that the transporter wasn't working, meaning none of the crew could leave the ship?"

Daniel shrugged, hoping he wasn't getting the Colonel into trouble, "I needed to make sure that Ra wasn't on Earth and that there was no chance of him appearing from nowhere taking over the people. Mr President, I have been the prisoner of this Gould, and we killed him. He's mad. And he wants revenge. He thinks he's got me so he'll be coming after Jack next, and then coming to get back his prize projects."

Hayes stood up and started pacing as Daniel finished speaking, "Jack, you have a plan?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, sir."

"A plan or an idea you'll work on as you go?" Hayes clarified.

Jack and Daniel shared a look and Jack shrugged, "We have better luck if we don't try to stick rigidly to a plan."

"Tell me the beginning," Hayes ordered, taking his seat again.

* * *

Daniel lay in his bed in his room in Jack and Sara's apartment, staring at the ceiling. He'd been lying here wanting to sleep for the past three hours; his mind just wasn't shutting down no matter how much he needed it to. He decided about an hour earlier that it was too warm and had ended up kicking his covers off and just lay in his boxers. Daniel frowned, hearing a creak outside his door before he winced as a shard of light came through the slightly open door right into his eyes.

"Ow," he moaned, managing to focus on the figure standing there, "Sha're?"

Sha're bit her lip, "I did not mean to wake you. I just...I wanted..."

Daniel flicked on the lamp at his bedside, wincing again at the light, "I'm fine."

"But you are still awake," she countered, "While clearly exhausted."

Daniel lay back, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I would love to be fast asleep just now but I just can't stop going through all Ra said, all I know he wants," he stopped and turned to look at the woman standing in his doorway, she was wearing a dark red nightshirt that sat just mid-thigh and looked so young, so frightened.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sha're whispered.

Daniel nodded, "If you want. Look, at least shut the door so we don't wake Jack and Sara. There's a chair over there."

Sha're shut the door but to Daniel's surprise she sat on the bed, "What does Ra want with us?"

"Sha're," Daniel shook his head, dropping his eyes, "You know this."

She shuddered, "I remember meeting him once. I was just a child but I remember..." she licked her lips nervously, "He scared me so much, Dan'iel. I felt tiny and..."

Daniel moved and caught her in his arms, "Hey, hey, it's okay."

As he held her, Sha're let out a soft sigh burrowing closer to him. She was surprised as Daniel pulled away from her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Sha're looked confused.

"You kissed me this afternoon," he reminded her, "You hovered almost constantly until I went to bed and now you're here. Why?"

Sha're glanced down, "When I was told you were dead...I...I felt like the sun was gone. Seeing you again, knowing I had not lost..." she trailed off, swallowing, "I am afraid, Dan'iel that if I let myself feel this way for you then I am...I do not know you."

Daniel reached out and rested his hand against her cheek, "You know how I feel about you. You know I will wait but please don't play with me. Because I will be your toy, I will do anything you want and I will still be completely in love with you but I will hate myself for it."

Sha're stared at him in silence, her brown eyes filled with something he wasn't sure about and after a few minutes she took the hand that gently touched her cheek.

"You need to rest, Dan'iel," she told him placing his hand on the bed, "We will need you refreshed for the next few days."

Daniel sighed, "Well, I can't sleep."

Sha're smiled slightly at the petulance in his voice, "Lie down and close your eyes."

"Sha're," Daniel started and tried to shy away from her but Sha're moved so she was straddling him, "What are you doing?"

Sha're looked down at him, "You said that you would do as I want. I am only asking you to rest, Dan'iel," she stroked his cheek, "I will stay until you are sleeping. I promise."

Daniel nodded and, when Sha're moved to his side, he slid to lie down properly. He watched as Sha're took the other pillow and placed her head on it, she lay watching him.

"You said you would go to sleep," Sha're told him, "Close your eyes."

With a sigh, Daniel did as she told him. He felt her fingers gently play with his hair and stroke his face, allowing the tender touches to calm his mind and finally he fell asleep.

Sha're lay watching the man that she just couldn't understand sleep; now that he was unconscious she studied him. He was handsome, which she knew anyway but now he seemed younger, vulnerable and not as guarded. That was the thing that confused her, he told her how much he loved her but he hid away from her. She didn't understand.

x

Sha're snuggled into the comfort she was sleeping in. It took her several minutes to realise what was so comfortable about the way she was sleeping. She was lying in the same bed as Daniel, her back resting against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. The arm she was lying upon was around her waist, his hand resting just at her ribs; while his other hand sat on her leg, just at her thigh. He murmured softly, pulling her closer in his sleep and Sha're didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to stay here with him; to move just slightly and allow his hands to slide a little higher but the other part wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Finally, she shifted so she could slide away from Daniel without waking him, relieved that he only murmured slightly when she got off the bed. Sha're stood at the door and watched him sleep for a few more seconds, turning away and hoping to slip back to her own apartment.

"And what are you doing here?" Sara's sharp voice made her freeze.

Sha're turned to her friend, "I..."

"Don't play with him," Sara warned the younger woman, "It isn't fair and I will not let you hurt him."

Sha're dropped her eyes, leaving the apartment without saying a word.

* * *

The transport beam faded and the grey interior of the Daedalus replaced the grey interior of the SGC.

"General, sir," Caldwell saluted Jack before turning to Daniel, "Welcome aboard. Dr Jackson, you're looking better than when I dropped you off."

"It's amazing what a shower will do," Daniel laughed, motioning to the siblings who were standing at his side, "Colonel, this is Sha're and Skaara."

Caldwell nodded in greeting, "It's a pleasure. Your rooms are waiting and once we receive the last of our supplies we'll be on our way."

Jack nodded, "You know about the stop I want to make?"

"Yes, sir," Caldwell replied, "The co-ordinates are already input, it won't take us too much out of our way and hopefully it will give Dr Jackson more time to study his notes."

Jack nodded, "Alright, kids. Let's get settled in and let the nice Colonel finish getting ready," he motioned them out of the room and into the corridors, "Danny, you get started and we'll get the rooms ready."

Daniel nodded, "Sure."

x

Sha're walked slowly along the corridors of the ship, thinking about what Daniel had told her the previous night. She hadn't had a chance to speak to him since then, but she had thought about it a great deal. She wondered if he realised the power he had given her with his words, the power she'd never had before and she wanted to explore it.

Skaara had almost instantly headed to the infirmary on the ship; hoping to spend some time talking with the doctors, so he could get actual experience. Jack was talking with the commander of the ship while Daniel was studying, leaving her at a loose end and pondering the choices she had.

She found her way to the small room Daniel was using as a study and stood, leaning in the doorway just watching him.

_I will be your toy, I will do anything you want and I will still be completely in love with you._

Daniel's words from the night before floated through her mind, though she deliberately ignored the rest of his sentence. Sha're stepped forward before she realised she had and the door slid shut behind her. Daniel hadn't even noticed, buried deep in the notes he had in front of him. Sha're knew that at this moment she could do anything to him and the feeling of power filled her once more. Sha're licked her lips, not precisely sure what she was doing. Her life up until now had been controlled by Ra, by her father, always by the wishes of someone else. She knew that she would be told who to marry, who she would give her body to, who she would have children to and now...now she was told she had choices - that she could choose her life, her lovers but this man seemed to have chosen her and the other version of her had chosen him.

And Sha're needed to know why.

x

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the headache that was threatening him. He needed to work this out; he needed to know exactly where Ra was going. His friends were in danger but so was Earth, so were Sha're and Skaara. He let out a long sigh, jumping as he felt a soft kiss brush his neck.

"Sha're?"

"Shh," she whispered, "I just want to know."

He closed his eyes as Sha're continued to kiss his neck; her hands resting on his shoulders for a second before sliding down along his arms. Her mouth moved to his ear and Daniel let out a soft moan as she gently nipped at his earlobe. Daniel slid his hand up into her hair, unable to hold back any longer he pulled her round into his lap and kissed her properly. Daniel's hands slipped around her waist, pressing her body tighter to his. Sha're pulled away from him, breathing hard as she sat looking down at him before she slipped off his lap and fixed herself.

"I wanted to know what it felt like," she told him.

As she started out, Daniel caught her arm and pulled her back, "Sha're, what was the point of that?"

Sha're looked up at him, her dark eyes filled with amusement, "You told me, Dan'iel. You told me that you would wait. But you have to let me discover my own feelings and not what you are projecting from her."

"So what?" Daniel asked confused, "You're going to just do something like that whenever you're bored and the rest of the time ignore me or treat me like dirt?"

"Dan'iel," Sha're breathed, stepping into him, "You were the one who gave me the power. You said I could."

"I asked you not to," he replied softly.

She looked up at him, determination in her eyes, "My entire life, I have been told what to do and I knew this was how it would be but now...you cannot give me this freedom and expect me not to explore it."

"Explore it?" Daniel frowned, jealousy filling his eyes and voice, "Who else are you exploring this with?"

Sha're smiled mysteriously and turned to leave; when Daniel caught her arm to pull her back to answer his question, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Sha're pulled him down to her, her fingers playing through his hair as she deepened the kiss. After a while, she pulled back and looked up at him through her long lashes.

"What do you think, Dan'iel?" she breathed before slipping away from him.

Daniel stared at the door when it closed behind her, a slow smile creeping onto his face before he headed back to work.

* * *

Teal'c looked up in surprise as the bright light appeared in the room. Three men and a young woman stood there when the light subsided

"O'Neill?" he asked, "Daniel Jackson? What has happened?"

Jack and Daniel shared a look. Daniel motioned to Jack to talk as he leaned against a wall beside Sha're and Skaara.

"We've got some problems," Jack told their friend before smiling at the child Teal'c held in his arms, "But first, introduce us to your friend."

Teal'c beamed at them, "This is my granddaughter, Janet."

Daniel and Jack's eyes widened in astonishment at the choice of name making Teal'c smile again.

"It was Rya'c's choice," Teal'c explained, "He wished to honour the memory of the woman who had saved my life many times."

"I'm sure Cassie will be honoured to hear that," Daniel whispered.

Teal'c nodded, looking up to see Sha're standing looking adoringly at the sleeping child in his arms, "Do you wish to hold her?"

"If you do not mind," Sha're replied, biting her lip gently as she accepted little Janet into her arms.

Daniel watched her as she moved away from them, gently cooing to the baby. He could hear Jack tell Teal'c about Ra being back and what had happened on Abydos but his eyes were focussed on the woman near him. Sha're glanced up, she smiled shyly at him before looking back down at the baby. Daniel felt his stomach turn and he walked out of the room, barely hearing Sha're call his name.

x

"_I think he looks very like his father," Sha're mused as she held the child in her arms, leaning back against her husband._

"_Poor kid," Daniel noted, wincing as his wife elbowed him, "What? I'm just saying Arub is not the best looking guy around. Let's hope he grows up to look more like his mother."_

"_And what of our child, Dan'iel?" Sha're asked archly._

_Daniel slid his hand across the barely noticeable bump, "Our baby is going to look just like her beautiful mother."_

"_Her?"_

"_I am sure," Daniel kissed her cheek, "That we're going to have a girl, who will look exactly like you but have my incredible dry wit."_

_Sha're laughed and turned to kiss him properly, "I love you," she murmured, "And I cannot wait till I can hold our child."_

_Three days later, Sha're miscarried the baby."_

_x_

"Is something wrong?"

Daniel looked up to see Sha're standing in front of him, the baby still in her arms, "Nothing."

"You are lying to me," Sha're stated.

Daniel shook his hand, "It doesn't matter. We'll be leaving soon, you should go back inside."

"You want me to trust you, Dan'iel," Sha're told him, "Yet you hide behind a wall. Why do you expect me not to protect myself also?"

"Sha're," Daniel snapped, "I told you there's nothing. I'm fine so just leave it."

Her dark eyes narrowed before she turned and marched back into the cottage, all the time stroking the back of the child she carried.

Daniel turned and leaned against the tree next to him, trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't think," Jack's voice made him turn, "I should have known better."

Daniel sighed, "You can't blame yourself for my lousy life. Besides I didn't even think about it until I saw her with the baby," he took a deep breath, "What did Teal'c say?"

"He's just returning the baby to her mother and will be ready to go in a minute," Jack replied, "We might have to bring Skaara back here, he's pretty popular with the ladies."

Daniel laughed, "I don't doubt it. Let's not bring him back though; they could probably snap him in half."

Jack laughed as well, "He won't like that; he's enjoying the attention far too much."

"Right," Daniel took a deep breath, "Let's round them up and get back to the ship. I want this over with."

x

"Okay," Daniel said as he pulled up the display, "From what I took from the lab, I think I may have found where Ra is heading. It's a planet that's on the edge of the galaxy."

"Don't tell me," Jack groaned, "He's got a whole stockpile of weapons there."

Daniel nodded, seeing Caldwell looking as annoyed as Jack at the moment, Teal'c as always was stoic and didn't give anything away. Across from them Sha're and Skaara sat, fear had filled Sha're's eyes and Skaara reached out to take her hand.

"I have managed to translate a lot of the database but there's still a whole load left to go," Daniel continued, "I know he had _Nishta_ on Abydos, I also know that he doesn't have any Jaffa..."

"Other than our guys," Jack noted.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded again before turning to Caldwell, "Colonel, you've got my recommended course? Any problems with it?"

Caldwell shook his head, "It will take us a few days longer to reach the planet than the direct route but you're right, it will be safer."

Daniel noticed Sha're murmur to her brother.

Skaara turned to them, "Why is it safer?"

Daniel sighed, annoyed that Sha're wasn't talking directly to him, "By using the route we've chosen we'll be shielded from the sensors they can use from the Icarus. It gives us at least a fighting chance that we'll be able to surprise the Gould and not get any of our people hurt."

"Makes sense," Skaara replied, as Sha're gave a soft nod to him.

Jack gave Daniel a sympathetic look, "Okay, Danny get to work. Caldwell, T, we need to start on a strategy for getting our people out. Skaara, head back to the infirmary. I want a field medic with us when we head down," he stopped anyone saying anything; "They're coming with us. Ra wants them and I'm not letting them out of my sight."

"What am I to do?" Sha're demanded harshly.

Jack shrugged, "I need you to help Daniel," seeing anger flash in her eyes, "It's that or you sit and do nothing for the next week."

"Fine," she said sharply.

Jack gave Daniel another sympathetic grimace, before breaking up the meeting.

* * *

Sam peeked round the corner before slamming herself back. After several seconds the corridor was clear and Sam ran. She made it back to her bunk and nodded to Vala who stopped distracting the men near the room.

"Well?" the former thief demanded.

Sam shook her head, "I can't get near the weapons locker. Ra has them guarded better than any other part of the ship. I'd need longer than even you can distract them to bypass the computer and get to the zats."

Vala grimaced, "So what do we do?"

Sam dropped her head into her hands, wiping her eyes tiredly; "The only thing for just now is to quietly sabotage Ra's efforts to fix his ship until Daniel can get us help."

"You're convinced he'll get us help?" Vala asked sceptically.

Sam smiled, "You've only known Daniel a short time. Trust me, he'll find some way out of this."

Vala nodded, still not entirely convinced, "We better get some sleep. We've got the early shift tomorrow; I'll try and get access to the weapons then."

Sam lay back on her bunk and shut her eyes tightly. Find a way, Daniel. Prove me right.

x

Ra studied the world that had once been the jewel in the crown of his empire. The slaves had all died or left, abandoning his temples to ruin. The ship he had taken was adequate, with technology he could use to reclaim his rightful place but it did not have the majesty of the ship he used to have before Daniel Jackson had started the rebellion on Abydos. One extremely good thing about the slaves he had procured with the ship was that they were all scientists and familiar with his technology. He had them working on integrating the Tauri ship with the one he had left here and once that was finished, he would return to Earth to retrieve his experiment and complete his revenge.

Ra smiled as he thought of his success, the only thing that had not been successful within the experiment was that the female had proven herself to be the more powerful of the siblings. Ra had always preferred a male host but he also knew it wasn't an insurmountable problem. All that was needed was for him to find the right host to impregnate her, the resulting child would gain her gifts and if he chose the correct father possibly this ability to use Ancient technology the Tauri had somehow gained use of. The boy was not a requirement and Ra would just dispose of him once he had reacquired them both.

Ra opened the case that held the equipment he needed. He hoped the signal would reach Earth; he wanted his prize project working perfectly by the time he returned to take possession of her.

It had taken many attempts for him to correctly implant the suggestion as well as learn to activate the telepathic ability he had created within them; many clones had died until he found exactly what he needed. Taking out the activation device, Ra hooked it up to the ship and tapped in the code, he waited watching as it glowed a bright orange before becoming white.

She would be ready.

* * *

Daniel dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes. He really didn't like the way things were translating, it also didn't help that Sha're still wasn't talking to him.

"She knows how to hold a grudge," Jack said, plonking himself at Daniel's side, "I'll give her that."

"Thanks," Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend, "I don't think she's said more than three words to me all day. And none of them were pleasant."

Jack shrugged.

Daniel frowned at his friend, "That's it? That's all I get? Where the hell are your words of wisdom?"

Jack shrugged again.

"Jack!!"

"Go apologise, Danny," Jack cuffed his shoulder, "You were married long enough, hell you were married to her long enough to know what to do."

Daniel looked up at his friend sadly, "It's been a long time and she's not the woman I knew."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Try."

x

Sha're sat on her bed brushing out her hair before going to bed. It had been her ritual every night back home on Abydos, taught to her by her mother. It relaxed her, helping her mind wind down from the exertions of the day and after today she needed to wind down.

She was furious with Daniel; she had started to open up to the possibility of falling in love with him but he refused to let her even slightly past his walls. A soft knock on her door made her sigh and place the brush down onto the bedside table, Sha're pushed her hair back over her shoulder as she stood to answer the door.

"Hi," Daniel greeted her softly, nervously.

"What do you want?" Sha're folded her arms defensively as she glared at him.

"To talk," he replied, he tilted his head slightly, "Please?"

His blue eyes were filled with such sincerity that she sighed and nodded, Sha're stepped back allowing him into the small room. Daniel took a seat in the chair as she sat on the bed across from him, her cold gaze never wavering.

"You came here to speak," she reminded him after several minutes of silence, "Speak or leave."

"Okay," Daniel said, "About yesterday."

"When you lied to me," Sha're replied coldly, "You say you love me yet you treat me like I...like I am a stranger."

"I know," Daniel sighed, "And I'm sorry about that."

Sha're sat waiting, letting out a cry of annoyance when Daniel said nothing further, "That is it? You're sorry."

"I..."

"Talk to me," she yelled at him.

"I..." was all he could say.

Sha're shook her head, "Never mind. Just leave, Dan'iel. I was wrong when I thought that something was between us."

Daniel moved as she turned away from him, catching her shoulders and making her turn back to him.

"What?" Sha're asked tiredly.

"I do love you," Daniel told her, stopping her saying anything else, "But I don't...it's been a long time since I have had anyone in my life like that."

"The other me," Sha're whispered.

Daniel closed his eyes and let her go, starting to pace the room, "You...she...this is annoyingly confusing," Daniel hesitated before he took a breath and started again, "Before I went to Abydos, my life was a mess. I had absolutely nothing left and no one in my life. Then I met you. My life changed in the moment I first looked in your eyes, finding out we were presumed married was the best moment because no one could object when I kissed you."

Sha're blushed, even though she hadn't been the one he had been with.

"The choice to stay on Abydos," Daniel continued, "Was the simplest decision I've ever made because I knew only one thing and that was I wanted to be with you."

He stopped for a few seconds, taking in a deep breath, "When Apophis took her...you..." he trailed off again for a moment, "My life stopped and no matter what I was finding through the Gate I only had one goal. And I never truly reached that because I lost my wife."

Sha're stared at him, seeing the deep sadness and regret he carried but couldn't find anything to say.

"I'm scared," Daniel admitted, "You're here and you're just as incredible as I remember and I want to be completely unguarded around you but I can't go through that again."

Sha're bit her lip for a moment, "Why did seeing me with the child hurt you so much?"

He sat down on the bed with a sigh, "She was pregnant and we were...we were both ecstatic. One night not long after we had announced to everyone we were having a baby, Sha're felt ill. I didn't think anything of it, she was pregnant and I assumed it was just morning sickness. She miscarried that night."

"That was why you reacted the way you did," Sha're took a seat at his side.

"It wasn't just that," Daniel sighed, "When I returned to Abydos after a year to tell Kasuf that I was still looking, she was there – pregnant by another man. I had to give the baby to someone else so that he would be safe and just seeing you hold the baby brought it back."

Sha're reached out and slipped her hand into his, "I care for you, Dan'iel," she told him, "I do. But I do not know you and you do not actually know me."

"I do know..."

"You do not," Sha're cut him off, "You think you do because you knew her. I'm not her, not anymore and you cannot love me because of who she was," a tear slipped along her cheek, "Especially because you loved her so deeply."

"Sha're," Daniel drew his finger along her cheek, wiping the tear away.

"I want to feel for you the way she did," Sha're told him, "I wish I could but I do not know you."

Daniel nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I don't love you," he said, seeing confusion fill her eyes, "But I am extremely, insanely attracted to you and I want to get to know you better."

A soft smile touched her lips unbidden.

"I want to fall in love with you, I want you to fall in love with me and get to know me better," Daniel continued to gently stroke her cheek, "Do you want that too?"

Sha're looked into his bright blue eyes and nodded, closing her own as he very gently kissed her.

x

Sha're sighed happily as she slid under her covers, they had spent some time together talking about generalities not touching on what they were heading to or Daniel's previous life with her clone though he did tell her a little about his childhood. After a while Daniel had given her one more kiss before heading to his own room for the night. Part of her wanted him to stay but she knew that was silly – they had to get to know one another first.

She curled around her pillow thinking of him, a satisfied smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

Sha're slept. Her breathing regular, her dreams about blue eyes and a soft voice until another voice invaded.

"It is time," was intoned, reverberating through her whole body.

Sha're woke with a gasp, shaking but not knowing why. All she could remember was her dreams of Daniel, nothing else and only knew something strange had woken her. With a sigh she closed her eyes once more, pulling her pillow close again and returned quickly to her deep slumber and pleasant dreams.

x

Morning came, only truly signified by the clock sitting by Daniel's bed. With a groan he hit it off and rolled out of bed. He was meeting Sha're for breakfast before they started working again on Ra's database, they were now two days from their destination and he hoped there was a clue in there as to what Ra had up his sleeve. He was trying not to think about his friend trapped within the Gould, knowing only they would do everything they possibly could to free him. He had to focus on here and now.

As he headed towards the mess he heard a scream and started to run, it was Sha're.

"No," Sha're cried again, wrenching herself away from Caldwell who was staring at her worried and confused, "Don't touch me."

"What happened?" Daniel demanded skidding to a halt, seeing Jack and Teal'c arrive as well.

"I don't know," Caldwell replied stunned, "I was heading to the bridge and as she walked past me she stumbled. I caught her and..." he motioned to the young woman hugging herself and curling into a ball pressed against the wall.

"Sha're," Daniel said concern in his voice as he stepped towards her.

"No," she whispered, burying her face in her arms, "No more."

Daniel glanced at Jack who shrugged, "Sha're, look at me," she moved her arms slightly and Daniel saw the sliver of brown, "Sha're, I need you..." he stopped as she flinched away from him when his hand came over to her, "I'm not going to touch you, I promise but we need to go to the infirmary."

Sha're glanced up at him, closing her eyes for a second before nodding. She pushed herself up using the wall to make sure she kept away from the men standing there. Daniel motioned her towards the infirmary, his hand hovering near her but never touching.

"Sha're," Skaara cried worriedly as he saw her walk into the room, stopping in confusion as Daniel waved him back.

"Sit down," Daniel told Sha're, "I need you to tell me what happened."

Sha're shivered, sliding onto the bed and curling up in the corner, "I don't know."

"Sha're," Daniel said again, making her look up at him, "I want to help but I can't unless you tell me."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Just you."

Daniel nodded, "Guys," he turned to Skaara, Jack and Teal'c, "Go and give us some time."

"But..." Skaara started to protest.

"Please," Sha're whispered to her brother, "Please."

Her brother frowned but nodded and with the other two left them alone, Jack drawing a curtain around the bed so that they had some privacy.

x

Daniel sat on the bed and moved so he was leaning against the wall making sure there was a good distance between them but that he was close enough to her. He simply waited as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I was walking to meet you," Sha're whispered, shaking slightly, "And I caught my foot on something. As I stumbled, Colonel Caldwell caught my arm and I saw him...I saw him in a city tampering with something."

Daniel frowned, "What else?"

"It was in him," she gasped horrified, "I felt this thing in him and it was making him hurt people."

"Shh," Daniel soothed, automatically moving to touch her arm stopping as she pulled away, "Sha're, has this ever happened to you before?"

"Once," she reminded him, touching the chain that sat around her neck.

Daniel bit his lip thoughtfully, "Let me touch you."

Sha're shook her head, her eyes wide, "No."

"Listen to me," he said, "We need to know if this will ever happen again or if it's isolated to certain things. I promise I will focus on something good."

Sha're squeezed her eyes shut before nodding. Daniel sat and kept his mind focussed on something positive as she moved slowly to touch him.

x

"_You are smiling, husband," Sha're whispered as she settled onto the ground at his side in their home._

"_Why wouldn't I smile?" Daniel asked with a laugh, he reached out and pulled her close to him, "I am the happiest I have ever been."_

_Sha're tilted her head so she was looking into his eyes, "That is wonderful to know, Dan'iel."_

"_It's because of you," Daniel told her, gently drawing his lips across her cheek, "You are the best thing to ever happen in my life."_

_Sha're turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to him that deepened quickly as they fell back onto the bed._

_x_

Daniel watched Sha're closely as her hand rested on his arm, surprised as she let out a soft moan he recognised, it was very similar to the sounds she...her clone made when they were in the middle of sex.

"Sha're," Daniel called worried when she didn't answer him, he tugged his arm away from her and Sha're opened her eyes.

Looking around at where she was and then at him, a deep blush covered her cheeks. Sha're dropped her eyes from Daniel's face to his lap and turned her head suddenly, blushing even more.

"An interesting memory?" Daniel asked a little amused by how red she was.

"You..." Sha're started in a whisper, still not looking at him, "You were with her back on Abydos."

"And," Daniel pushed, needing to know a little more to confirm their theories.

Sha're's cheeks blazed even redder, "You were speaking of how happy you were to be there, that it was because of...because of her."

"Anything else?"

Sha're nodded, "It became extremely...extremely intimate."

Daniel watched her intently, "And you saw it all?"

Sha're kept her eyes down, "It was so real."

Daniel bit his lip for a second as he thought over what she said, if this was going to happen every time she touched someone then it would be a major problem, not to mention would probably send her insane very quickly.

"Sha're," Daniel slipped off the bed, "I need you to stay here. I'll make sure no one touches you and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sha're stared at him fearfully before she nodded. As he left, Sha're desperately wanted to call him back but stopped herself, curling up into a tight ball.

x

Jack looked up as Daniel appeared out of the infirmary, "Well?"

"She can read minds?" Daniel stated with a frown, "Though I don't know exactly to what degree. When she touched my arm I was focussing on a good memory from Abydos and well, her reaction was pretty much all I needed to convince me."

"I've got Skaara and Teal'c going over your research to see if there is anything you've found already that could help," Jack told him.

"Jack, it's obvious what this is," Daniel replied with a sigh, "Ra wants the strongest host he can get and that will include the ability of telepathy, telekinesis and whatever else he can get."

"Why Sha're and not Skaara?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Because Sha're is the one he wants," Skaara appeared at their side, "She is the stronger of us."

"What makes you think that?" Daniel frowned, exchanging glances with Jack.

"She could understand English first," Skaara pointed out, counting off on his fingers, "She learned to speak it first, she could read and write it first and she had the telepathic episode back in your house concerning that necklace."

"And you..." Jack started.

Skaara frowned at him, "It makes sense. Sha're has always been better than me at everything."

"That's not true, Skaara," Daniel told him, "You've shown an aptitude for medicine that Sha're could never have. You know what she's like, she has no bedside manner."

Skaara laughed slightly, "True. But I'm right about this, Ra would have wanted the perfect host and it looks like its Sha're."

"Something is still missing," Daniel noted frustrated at everything, "Not to mention she can't touch anyone just now, he can't want her insane."

The three of them stood in silence for several minutes, all of the trying to understand what was going on.

"Before we do anything," Jack broke the silence, "We need to help Sha're control whatever this is."

"How?" Skaara demanded, "Have you ever come across this?"

"No," Jack and Daniel said in unison before frowning at one another.

"Danny, you're closest to her," Jack noted, "When you were a kid you went to see shrinks after your parents died, right?"

Daniel nodded, only his eyes showed the distress at Jack's question.

"Did they teach you any tricks for blocking bad memories?"

Daniel let out a long breath, "Yeah. I could try."

"Try," Jack ordered.

* * *

Sam concentrated on her work, trying to do as little as possible but enough so that it wouldn't look as though she wasn't pulling her weight. The major problem she was having was that Ra's host was someone who knew her capabilities and that was where this balancing act came into it.

Thankfully, one of the other scientists had caused a major blowout on the power couplings connecting the two ships together giving Sam more time than she originally thought. The only reason the man was still alive was because he was the only member of the team with his specialty. Ra was cruel but he wasn't stupid.

Sam checked again the long range scanners in the hope that a ship would appear that would be their rescue. Unfortunately nothing was on the horizon.

Vala was beginning to talk about just the two of them busting out and trying to get to Earth. Sam so far had managed to talk her down but she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep it up for long. Vala was worried that Daniel had been injured in the blast, though Sam had a feeling she was also worried that Daniel had got back to Earth and was with Sha're.

Sam knew Vala had been chasing the archaeologist from the moment she'd come to Earth but she also knew Daniel was still completely enamoured with Sha're. She just wasn't sure this Sha're had any feelings for him.

She was jolted out of her musings by people walking by and she started working again. They had to hold out, just that little bit longer. Sam was sure they were on their way.

x

"Okay," Daniel said from the seat beside Sha're's bed in her room, they'd moved here for privacy, "I want you to close your eyes."

"Dan'iel, I am not sure about this," she whispered nervously.

Daniel leaned over her, his hand resting as close to her face as he could without touching her, "Trust me."

Sha're nodded, "Alright."

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"I'm going to take your hand in minute," Daniel told her, his voice soft and soothing, "When I do I want you to imagine a wall in your mind. Build it up brick by brick until it is placed between you and the memory coming from me."

"I..."

"It's okay, it'll be a good memory and hopefully less," Daniel paused trying not to smirk, "Intimate as the last one."

Sha're took a deep shuddering breath and nodded.

Daniel focussed on the day Cassie graduated from school and reached out to take Sha're's hand.

x

"Okay," Jack called as he entered the room where the team he was taking with him sat, "We have less than two days before we reach our destination. We will be using Zats, Intars and the old-fashioned Taser. These are our own people who are under Ra's control, not the enemy. However, they will view us as the enemy so be prepared for gunfire and staff blasts."

He looked around the room and wondered why he had kids here instead of seasoned soldiers like they had ten years ago then he remembered he was now much older than he had been at that time and they were seasoned – he was just cooked. Now he was really depressed.

"We will be entering the Icarus here," Teal'c took over starting up the overhead projector, "We may however need to enter Ra's vessel itself to rescue our people. Many Goa'uld ships hide their mechanisms for opening and closing the doors. Ra's will be easy to find as they will be his own symbol."

The symbol appeared on the wall of the room for all to see and Jack watched as some scribbled down a copy while others just stared at it to commit it to memory.

Jack tuned out the rest of the lecture as he wondered how Daniel was coming with Sha're.

x

"This isn't working," Sha're cried; she sat up and sighed, "I cannot do it."

"Yes, you can," Daniel whispered, he moved to sit beside her and tilted his head so the he was looking into her eyes, "You can do this, Sha're. I know you can. You have to believe in yourself though because I can say every encouraging thing I can think of but unless you believe in it, it won't work."

Sha're smiled down at him, to his surprise she leaned closer and gently kissed him. Daniel was a little shocked that she initiated the contact but his hand automatically came up to touch her cheek as he deepened the kiss. Sha're suddenly pulled back, shock covering her face.

"I'm sorry," Daniel gasped, "What did you see? I wasn't even...I didn't..."

Sha're placed her finger on his lips, "I saw nothing."

"As much as I want to," Daniel smiled as her hand moved to his face, "I can't kiss you every time we have to touch."

"You do not have to," she replied, drawing her thumb along his cheek, "I do not have any images in my head just now and I am touching you."

Daniel stared at her, "That's fantastic. But is it just me or everyone else?"

Sha're shrugged, "I don't know."

"We'll try that later," Daniel told her, "I want to know if you can deliberately take an image from my mind."

Sha're stared at him shocked, "Why would I do such a thing?"

"I just want to test the boundaries of this ability," he assured her, "Nothing more."

Sha're shuddered at the thought but nodded and reached out her hand.

"It's a good memory," Daniel whispered, "I promise."

x

"So?"

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It's incredible, Jack. She can actually control her ability to take memories from people."

"That's in less than a day that it sorted itself out," Jack leaned back in his seat in the small office they'd commandeered.

"Ra knew what he was doing," Daniel told his friend darkly, "If he manages to take her as a host, he'll be able just to touch someone and take the information he wants directly from their mind. He'll be unstoppable."

"We won't let him take her," Jack told him.

Daniel sighed, "That sounds horribly familiar."

"Danny..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean that," Daniel told him.

Jack shrugged, "Yes, you did and I deserved it. We'll be there tomorrow and we've got a plan set out for getting into the ship. "

Daniel let out a sigh and dropped his head back, "I just want this over with, Jack. I mean if the pattern continues then this will hit Skaara soon as well."

"Unless he's right and its Sha're that Ra wants," Jack reminded him.

"Don't say that," Daniel sighed.

Jack could see how tired Daniel was and wished he could find a way to get this over and done with for him.

"Get some sleep," Jack told his friend, "We'll have a final briefing before we drop out of hyperspace."

Daniel nodded, "I'll see you in the morning."

Jack watched his friend leave the room knowing where he'd head before he even thought about going to get some sleep and Jack sighed. He missed Sara and felt guilty about coming on this mission as he'd promised her things would be completely different from the way they were before. If he got through this in one piece then it definitely would be the last time he left Earth – he was getting too old for this.

x

Sha're sat on her bed brushing out her hair, when a soft knock sounded on her door and she smiled. Setting aside her brush, she fixed her hair back before smoothing out her dress. Opening the door she tried not to show her disappointment as her brother stood there.

"Not who you were expecting?" he asked with a smirk.

Sha're smacked his shoulder, "What is it?"

"Can I come in?" Skaara motioned her out of his way and walked in taking the seat.

Sha're sat on the bed across from him, "Is there a reason you're here?"

Skaara nodded suddenly becoming serious, "About tomorrow, I was thinking that we should say to Jack about you staying here."

"What?"

"Sha're," he placated, "You should not be involved in this fight. You should be here, safe from the thing that wants you. Father would never approve of you doing this and you know it."

Sha're stared at him, anger building up in her. She hadn't realised that he held Abydonian ideals when it came to her. Sha're had always managed to avoid being the meek woman expected within her culture and never thought her brother would hold her back especially now.

"Sha're..." he started again but was cut off by her standing.

"Dan'iel and Jack have both agreed that my going with them is the best idea," she reminded her brother coldly, "Would you tell any of the women on this ship that they are not allowed to go?"

"They've all been trained," Skaara argued, "You have not."

Sha're shook her head, "I am going, Skaara no matter what you say. Now go away, I want to sleep."

Skaara sighed but didn't say anything as he walked to the door. As it slid open Daniel was revealed with his hand up just to knock, he looked a little surprised that Skaara was there.

"If she is hurt," Skaara snapped at Daniel, "It'll be your fault."

Daniel stared after him stunned into silence at the anger in Skaara's voice as he brushed past him.

"Was it something I said?"

x

Skaara marched through the corridors of the ship anger radiating off of him. His sister should not be put into this sort of situation, Sha're should be kept on the ship in safety and they were determined to put her into a situation where she could be killed. Skaara knew his sister had always had their father wrapped around her finger, able to persuade him to let her do whatever she wanted while Skaara had always been forced to be the perfect son.

"You must protect her," he thought as his body vibrated with rage; "It is your job to make sure she is safe, as our father would want".

Because of their insistence that Sha're be taken with them to the planet, he knew she could be injured possibly killed and Skaara refused to let that happen. It was his job to protect her.

x

Daniel watched Skaara march away from him, confused at the younger man's anger, "Was it something I said?"

"No, Dan'iel," Sha're assured him, "He is just being so...so like Father."

Daniel couldn't help his smile at the annoyance in her voice wincing as she smacked his arm annoyed.

"Why are you here?" she asked, still fuming over her argument with her brother, "To tell me what to do also?"

"I just came to see how you were," Daniel told her, "And to see if you're ready for tomorrow."

"Come in," she stepped back allowing him entrance to her room and sat on the bed once more.

Daniel took a seat beside her, his hand slipping into hers, "Are you okay about tomorrow?"

Sha're dropped her eyes to their joined hands and sighed, "I'm afraid. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Daniel gently touched her cheek and made her look up into her eyes, "You just have to trust me."

"I do," Sha're whispered, resting her forehead against his for a few seconds, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"The last time you fought Ra," Sha're said, pulling back from him, "Tell me what happened the night before with her."

"Sha're..."

"I just want to know if what I wish to say is something you won't refuse," she dropped her eyes again.

"What is it you want to know exactly?" Daniel asked a little nervously.

"Jack told me that you did not know you had married her until that night," Sha're explained with an amused smile, "If you thought you would possibly die, did you...I mean..."

"We married that night," Daniel confirmed softly before looking at her puzzled, "Is that what you want?"

Sha're nodded shyly, "Yes."

Daniel gently ran his hand through her hair, "Are you sure?"

Sha're caught his hand, her dark brown eyes gazing into his deep blue ones as she nodded once again, more confident this time, "Yes."

They moved closer to one another, Daniel's free hand gently stroked her cheek before sliding round to her neck guiding her into their kiss. Sha're let out a soft sigh while they kissed wrapping her arms around his neck as Daniel pulled her closer to him. With great difficulty Daniel pulled away from her, seeing confusion fill her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Daniel whispered, "I don't want you to feel pressured in any way."

Sha're laughed tightening her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, "I want this. I want to spend tonight in your arms, Dan'iel."

"Good," Daniel smiled, kissing her once more as he laid her back against her bed, "I want this too."

* * *

Jack watched as the team he was taking with him to the planet suited up. He saw Skaara with one of the younger soldiers' Edwards or something like that, getting helped into his gear. He then spotted Daniel and Sha're at the other side of the group slightly set apart from everyone else. Both were already suited up and kept throwing each other coy smiles with the occasional secretive touch or whisper. Jack could see Skaara throwing angry glares at the two of them every so often and Jack grimaced in annoyance.

"O'Neill," Teal'c came to his side, "Everyone is ready to go."

"I know," Jack sighed, wishing this was several days from now and they were all back home, "How long did Caldwell say till we get there?"

"Less than twenty minutes," Teal'c replied, a very slight smirk touched his lips, "I see Daniel Jackson and Sha're have resolved their differences."

"Oh I think they've done more than that," Jack noted, watching just where Sha're's hand had strayed to on Daniel.

Teal'c chuckled softly for a second, "We should prepare everyone."

Jack let out a long sigh before yelling out, "Listen up!! This is going to be fast so I need everyone in position now. When we drop out of hyperspace we will be beamed instantly into the middle of a group of our people. We zap them, bring them back to reality and get them to help."

"General," Caldwell's voice came over the comm., "We're two minutes from the planet. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready and waiting," Jack replied, "Drop us as soon as you can and wait for my signal."

x

Sha're looked up at Daniel as they moved into position in the circle. Daniel had his zat ready while Sha're nervously held hers.

"It'll be okay," he whispered down to her.

Sha're nodded, she smiled to herself as she remembered waking up in his arms that morning. She felt completely different now and wonderful, though part of her still felt that maybe she was just a substitute for the other version he had been married to.

Sha're could see the clock in front of her and the worry that she felt slipped out making her reach out to take Daniel's hand.

Daniel looked down at her, his blue eyes filled with understanding and he squeezed her hand comfortingly. Sha're was relieved that he kept a hold of her hand for the moment as they waited.

"General," Caldwell's voice came once more, "Beam down in ten seconds."

_Ten...nine...eight..._

"Everyone get ready," Jack ordered, catching Daniel's eye.

_Five...four...three..._

Daniel nodded and let go of Sha're's hand making sure they were both ready to fire.

Bright light surrounded them all and the ship disappeared before another one appeared with several people around them. Before they could realise what was happening, the team from the Daedalus all fired.

x

Sam heard the alarms sound through the ship and started running, Vala just behind her. She skidded to a halt as she saw the one person she had been afraid she wouldn't see again, even if she had been completely sure of her calculations.

"Daniel!!" Vala cried before Sam could say anything.

They froze and held up their arms in surrender as several zats were aimed at them by the Marines behind Daniel.

"It's okay," Daniel held up his hand to stop them before nodding towards Vala, "Sam, was she immune too?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, unable to hold herself back and grabbed him in a tight hug.

Daniel hugged her back for a second, releasing her and stepping back a little shocked when Vala grabbed him. He patted her shoulder for a second before stepping back.

"Where's Ra?" he asked.

"He's in the main chamber of the Goa'uld ship," Sam replied, "Daniel, I know Dean's your friend but..."

Daniel turned away ignoring her, "Jack, he's in the main chamber of his ship. Has Caldwell reported any transports?"

"Nope," Jack replied quickly, "He's still on the planet."

"I've got Sam and Vala with me," Daniel reported.

Jack chuckled, "We found Mitchell, he's a little sore."

"Zat blasts can do that," Daniel replied.

"Sir," Sam grabbed Daniel's radio, "Ra had us trying to connect the ship's systems – I need to try and separate them again."

There was a quick pause before Jack came back to her, "T is going to come join you, Carter. Take Vala and undo everything you did – I'm pretty sure you know how to get it done quickly."

Sam smiled, "Yes, sir."

"Danny, get your ass back here," Jack continued, "We're going for the big prize behind door number one."

x

Sha're gripped the zat tightly as she watched those they had released from Ra look confused as they wandered from place to place, trying to understand what had happened to them. Something was wrong; she could feel a chill run along her spine and looked around to see if anyone else felt it but no one else seemed as disturbed as she did.

Relief filled her as Daniel came jogging over to them, he gently touched her shoulder as he turned to Jack.

"They're working on it," Daniel told Jack, "Sam says it shouldn't take her long to get the ship ready to take off."

"Good," Jack said.

Sha're stopped listening as they continued to plan. The cold feeling continued to fill her and she felt compelled to move away from them. Sha're knew she should return to Daniel and Jack but her feet were moving of their own accord. Her heart started to pound in fear as she tried her hardest to stop herself from moving but she couldn't. The grey interior of the ship changed and the walls became golden.

"No," Sha're whispered to herself, "Stop, stop."

But she couldn't and very soon she discovered herself entering the main throne room of the vessel.

"Welcome, my Queen," Ra boomed from the throne.

x

Skaara turned from the conversation Jack and Daniel were in the middle of to talk to his sister.

"Sha're?" he called when he discovered she'd moved away from them. Worry filled him as walked round the corner to find she wasn't there either.

"Sha're?" Skaara called again, this time louder and with fear filling his voice. He knew at that moment he should turn round and get the others but he kept moving. Skaara swallowed as he walked into a Goa'uld ship. This was what Daniel had been afraid of, mind control.

Skaara knew if he didn't find a way to stop himself, he'd end up in Ra's clutches and there'd be no way to warn the others. He had to do something to save his sister. Skaara looked at the zat in his hand and knew the one thing he could do to help himself.

Gritting his teeth, Skaara shot himself with the zat.

* * *

Daniel nodded as he listened to Jack's latest plan. He turned to make sure the siblings knew what to do when he realised neither was there.

"Sha're?" Daniel yelled, "Skaara?"

"What?" Jack spun looking around, "Where the hell did they go?"

Panic welled up in Daniel, "I don't know. They were there a second ago."

Both men spun as they heard a cry of pain and started to run along the corridors, yelling at everyone to get out of their way. Men and women, scientists and military flattened themselves against the wall to avoid being trampled by the two men as they sped through the ship.

"Skaara," Daniel yelled, seeing the younger man on the ground shaking with pain.

"He has her," Skaara gasped, "I felt a compunction to go but I managed...I managed to stop. You have to...to help her."

"Jack, stay with him," Daniel said, "I'll get Sha're."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Remember the plan," Jack told him, "And don't let him get to you."

Daniel nodded and started running again.

x

Sha're stood frozen as Ra studied her, his fingers gently running across her arm, her shoulders, her face and she shivered every time he touched her.

"If only you had been the male human," he said, his voice deep making her shake even more, "Then I would instantly take you as my host, however the female body has never been one I felt comfortable in."

Sha're shivered, frozen to the spot.

"You are more than I could have possibly imagined," Ra continued, "The power I have created will let me rule once more."

"I don't think so," a new voice made Sha're's heart jump with hope. She could just see Daniel out of the corner of her eye as he stepped into the room, his zat held out in front of him, "Back off."

Ra stepped away from Sha're and watched as Daniel moved to her. He moved her back behind him, never letting his zat waver from Ra.

"You are more resilient than I imagined," Ra noted, "This host however has memories of you returning from the dead many times, as well as ascending – making you the perfect new host, the child from both of you will give me power beyond any others."

"Not going to happen," Daniel spat at him.

Ra laughed again, "Sha're," he snapped before ordering, "Hak'tan."

Daniel felt Sha're grab his zat, he spun to face her and felt fear fill him as Sha're reached out to touch his temple somehow making him freeze.

"Sha're," Ra spoke again, malevolence and amusement oozing from his voice, "I do not wish Dr Jackson fighting me. Clear his mind."

Daniel tried to move but couldn't and suddenly the world around him went black.

x

"Something's wrong," Skaara told Jack.

Jack looked up from the monitor he had been using to follow the progress of the separating the ship from Ra's, "What's wrong?"

Skaara shook his head, "I don't know. Whatever this is I can't control it yet. I obviously don't have the same ability as Sha're but I know they're in trouble."

"Carter, stay here and get this finished," Jack called; he grabbed his p90 and handed Skaara back his zat, "T, Mitchell we're going after Daniel."

"What about me?" Vala demanded, stepping in front of him.

"Help Carter," Jack ordered, "You know what you did to sabotage this, we need you to reverse it. T, Mitchell, Skaara move out."

Vala watched them leave with a grimace. Sam touched her shoulder.

"I need your help," Sam said, motioning her back to work before sending out a silent prayer for Daniel to be all right.

x

Daniel looked around confused but didn't get a chance to think about it as Sha're appeared before him; her eyes were blank as she reached out to him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, knowing he was in serious trouble.

Sha're tilted her head slightly, "My Lord demands your mind wiped."

Daniel winced at how cold and flat her voice was, the mind control was obvious and he tried to think of some way to get them out of this.

"Sha're," Daniel called, "You know this is wrong. You need to fight him."

"I must do what Ra commands," Sha're said but Daniel could hear a quiver of hesitation in her voice.

Sha're reached out her hand to touch him and Daniel had an idea. It was the only thing he could think of.

"Before you wipe my mind," Daniel told her, "Maybe you should see what you're destroying."

With a deep breath Daniel threw at her every memory he had of the year with his wife on Abydos, every time he laughed with Jack, Sam, Teal'c and the way he felt for her. Each memory played before her and surrounded them both; Daniel noticed she seemed mesmerised by the ones of Abydos so he returned to them. He showed her the laughter that would fill the home he shared with his wife, the teasing between himself and Skaara before he touched on much more intimate memories. Sha're gasped as Daniel kept thinking of every moment with Sha're, throwing every moment he could possibly think of with her from his year on Abydos and then from when he found this Sha're in the cryo-chamber.

x

Ra watched his prize project destroy the mind of the Tauri who had killed him, the others were now here and had control of their ship once more but that was not a problem. He closed the entrances to the ship and started the engines; he had plenty of places he could go so that he could create his new, perfect host. Soon he would return to power and he would reclaim every part of his empire, including Earth.

* * *

Jack motioned his small team forward towards the entrance to Ra's ship. He motioned Mitchell to stay put as he, Teal'c and Skaara continued on. As the three of them stepped over the threshold into Ra's ship the door behind them crashed closed.

"Damn," Jack snapped, seeing Mitchell's look of shock just before he disappeared from sight, "Skaara," he turned to the young man, "Do you know where they are?"

Skaara nodded, "I think I can find them."

"Lead on," Jack told him, "T, keep your eyes open for anyone we missed."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in response making Jack grin for a second before they started walking through the corridors again. Skaara stalled every so often before he would decisively lead them forward again. Jack knew it was possible that Skaara was still being controlled by Ra but if that was the case, they were ready.

x

Daniel felt the world spin and suddenly they were back in the control room of the ship. Ra turned and smiled at them before he stopped realising that Daniel was still himself.

"What?"

Daniel grinned at him, "She's stronger than you are."

"It is of no consequence," Ra spat at him, "You shall still become my host, I will just have to put up with your mind."

"No," Sha're snapped, she moved in front of Daniel to protect him.

Ra laughed, the sound sent shivers through both of them, before he grabbed Sha're by her throat and flung her to one side. Sha're cried out as she slammed against the wall, sliding to the ground.

Daniel moved to help her but Ra slammed his fist into Daniel's jaw throwing him to the ground. Daniel shook his head to clear it and tried to stand again but Ra appeared in front of him with a familiar orange glow coming from his hand.

"This is a familiar situation," Ra noted, amusement in his voice, "This time, Daniel Jackson, you will die."

x

Skaara stopped, "They're in there."

Jack nodded and motioned him to stay back, "T?"

Teal'c moved with an agility and stealth that Jack never would have expected when they first met all those years before but had become used to. He quickly checked the room and returned to them.

"Well?" Jack demanded.

"Daniel Jackson is in the grip of the hand device," Teal'c reported, "We must stop it now."

"Okay," Jack started but stopped as he saw Skaara moving forward, "Skaara?"

"I can see it," Skaara said, his voice had a strange dreamy quality to it, "I can see how it has wrapped itself around the host."

"Skaara," Jack snapped again, only able to watch as the young man stepped into the room.

But Skaara continued to walk, Jack and Teal'c moved behind him and both aimed as they saw Ra frying their friend's brain.

Ra stopped suddenly, he jerked and his hand dropped releasing Daniel who fell to one side gasping in pain. Sha're scrambled across the floor to him as Ra tried to move but couldn't.

"Skaara," Jack asked as they moved closer, "What are you doing?"

The young man walked to the Goa'uld and walked behind him, "I'm freeing the host."

"You're what?" Jack demanded.

Skaara looked up at him, "I can see it. And I know I can release the man being controlled."

Jack shared a look with Teal'c before returning to Skaara, "Do it."

x

"Dan'iel," Sha're whispered, trying to help him but she was only able to use one arm, the other had been injured when Ra tossed her against the wall.

"I'll be okay," he breathed to her, "What's happening?"

Sha're shook her head, "Skaara is freeing your friend."

Confusion filled Daniel's eyes, "How?"

"I don't know," Sha're replied, "But how was I able to see your memories?"

"Good point," Daniel replied, moaning as he managed to push himself up so he was sitting.

With Sha're at his side, Daniel watched the impossible.

x

Jack didn't know what to do, or what to say so he just watched. Skaara's hands were on Ra's neck and Ra was completely immobile, his face twisted in pain and anger.

"Jack," Skaara said after several minutes' silence, "I'm going to force it through the mouth, get ready to take it. Teal'c, I'll need help once it's out of him."

Jack moved forward, he hated snakes and was not relishing the thought of handling one of them but considering the alternative of leaving it in the Major...

Jack watched in astonishment as the hissing creature appeared from Dean's mouth, the Major looked horrified. Jack grabbed it just behind its head and held onto Ra's true form as it was removed completely from the man.

Dean collapsed back, caught by Teal'c and Skaara leaving Jack with a hissing wriggling creature.

"So, what are we doing with snaky here?" Jack asked, wincing as it snapped at him.

"I say we get rid of it for good," Daniel noted as he shakily walked towards them, Sha're at his side keeping him upright.

"Good idea," Jack pulled out his knife and handed it to Daniel before he grabbed the tail, "Slice and dice."

Daniel gripped the knife tightly in his hand, he didn't agree with violence but after everything Ra had done...with one quick motion he slashed through the snake, watching as the two halves dripped blood in the floor before Jack dropped them.

"It's over," Daniel breathed; he dropped the knife and started to fall, Jack and Sha're both moved quickly to catch him before he hit the floor.

Jack kept a hold of his friend as he looked around, "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

Daniel lay in the private room off the infirmary; the lights were dimmed as he had a severe migraine from the hand device and the doctor wasn't letting him out until he was better. A noise made him look round and he saw Sha're looking in on him worriedly.

"Hey," he said, wincing at the sound of his voice.

Sha're jumped, not realising he was still awake, "I wanted to see how you were."

"I have a hell of a headache," he told her, grimacing slightly, "But I'm glad you're here. How're you?"

Sha're followed his look to the sling she wore holding her left arm, "I am fine. It's just a pulled muscle, the doctor is being overly cautious."

Nervously she moved to the bed and drew the seat closer to it, "I know this is probably the worst time to talk about this but I wanted to do this before I lost my nerve."

"Talk about what?" Daniel asked; he turned slightly to look at her.

"We were so happy on Abydos," Sha're said, "I could see, I could feel how content we were back then."

Daniel couldn't answer, caught too much on the fact she had said we. Sha're smiled at him, warmth filling her eyes.

"All my life I was told my future," Sha're continued, her good hand gently stroking his forehead, "I woke up to find everything was different but before I could even examine the possibilities, you were there."

"Sha're..."

"Let me finish," Sha're told him, "It was like I had a future I could choose in front of me then it seemed it was planned out for me again," she smiled, "I was attracted to you, Dan'iel even when I did not trust you there was something about you that made me want to..." she trailed off before getting back on topic, "But you had so many memories of the other me and I didn't want to have to live up to her."

"And now?" Daniel asked softly.

"I love you," Sha're whispered, grinning as he smiled ecstatically, "And I know now that you don't see me as a substitute, I know that you love me. And I know that if I had been there when you first arrived on Abydos, I would have fallen in love with you just like she did."

"So what do we do now?" Daniel asked.

"Now," Sha're said sternly, "You get some sleep; you need to rest so that you can regain your strength."

"You need to sleep too," Daniel told her, shifting slightly so there was room at his side.

"You know my father would not approve of such a suggestion," Sha're teased.

"Well one, he's not here," Daniel told her with a chuckle, "Two, after last night it's a moot point. And three, your father loved me."

Sha're laughed then she moved and sat on the bed before lying beside him, letting out a small sigh as she got comfortable.

"I love you," she told him again because she loved saying it.

Daniel kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

x

Just outside the room Vala stood. She'd come to see Daniel, sure that Sha're was in her room recovering and she'd be able to get Daniel alone. She'd been annoyed to find Sha're had beaten her there but she couldn't leave until she heard their full conversation; hoping slightly it would go the way Vala wanted but it hadn't.

"Do you get it now?" Jack asked.

Vala spun, amazed she hadn't realised he was standing there also.

"They're meant to be together," Jack continued, "And no matter what anyone else wants, it's the way it should be."

Vala sighed and turned away, without a word she left Jack standing. Jack watched her leave before he turned and glanced back into the small room where Daniel was sleeping with Sha're in his arms and a smile on his face. Jack grinned before he headed to get some sleep himself.

x

Sha're sighed as she woke up, opening her eyes she smiled to see Daniel was still sleeping and looking healthier than he had last night. Turning over she blushed as she saw the doctor standing there.

"Good morning," Dr Michaels greeted her as she slipped off the bed, "How's your arm?"

"Better," Sha're kept her eyes down, "Dan'iel looks better this morning also."

Michaels nodded, "The painkillers I gave him mean he will probably sleep for several more hours. You should go and get some breakfast."

"Thank you, Doctor," Sha're said, she watched as he left the room before she turned to check on Daniel.

The burn on his forehead had paled considerably over night and he had more colour to him. Sha're fixed the cover over him as best she could with only one working arm, she leaned over and kissed him softly before leaving him to sleep. Sha're walked through the corridors of the ship, picking up on the relief of the crew that they were heading home. The two crews had been split across the ships so that half the people who had not been under Ra's influence were on both ships. Just in case, Jack had said.

x

"Good morning," Jack smiled as Sha're appeared in the mess, "And how did you sleep?"

Sha're opened her mouth to reply but she saw the smirk on Jack's face and frowned at him, "It is none of your business."

Jack laughed, "I'm simply happy for you two."

A soft blush covered Sha're's cheeks as she took her seat, starting to eat her breakfast.

"Is he still sleeping?" Jack moved the conversation away from her embarrassment.

"The doctor gave him painkillers," Sha're told him, "I will check on him later. How are the other members of his team?"

"Carter's fine," Jack waved that away, "She's relieved its over. Mitchell is with T probably getting his ass handed to him while Vala is flirting with a whole new bunch of guys," he smiled, Sha're shifting uncomfortably in her seat at the mention of the ex-thief, "I think she's realised that Daniel only has eyes for you."

Sha're smiled again but didn't say a word as she continued to eat.

x

They were less than a day away from Earth, Daniel was feeling much better and the doctor finally allowed him out of the infirmary with instructions to rest. So he was sitting on his bed bored out his skull as someone, he had his suspicions whom, had removed all his files.

A gentle knock made him look up, "Yeah?"

The door whooshed open and Daniel smiled as Sha're appeared, his face falling as she looked serious and grim.

"May I come in?" she asked softly.

Worry filled him; "Sure," he pushed himself to sit up properly worried she'd come to tell him that she'd changed her mind about being with him.

Sha're took a deep breath and sat at the side of his bed looking nervous. They sat in silence for several minutes as Daniel became more and more worried.

"Your arm is no longer wrapped," he noted to break the silence.

"Yes," she nodded, "The doctor believed it is better now. It still hurts slightly but only a little."

"Good," he replied, Daniel took a deep breath, "What's wrong?"

Sha're took his hand, shifting on the bed so she was looking into his eyes, "Dan'iel, I was looking through more of the notes from Ra's laboratory. And in it was something concerning the clones."

Daniel frowned, "What?"

She squeezed his hand tightly, "It says that Ra ensured that if anything meant that the clones somehow were left out in the world then they would not be able to reproduce as normal humans, so that there was no uncontrolled products of his experiment."

"What?" Daniel breathed as her words sank in, "That...she..."

"I thought you should know," Sha're told him, "I thought it might make you feel better."

Daniel moved and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her hair. She could feel him shaking as he took in what she'd told him.

Sha're pulled back from him and gently wiped the stray tear that had escaped.

"Thank you," Daniel breathed, he drew his fingers along her cheek; "I love you."

"I love you too," Sha're whispered, her eyes closing at the continued caresses.

"Good," Daniel initiated a deep kiss pulling her onto the bed, "Because I'm not letting you go."

* * *

Epilogue

Sara knocked on the door and smiled as Daniel opened it.

"Wow," she noted as she looked around the hotel room, "Now this is the way to spend the weekend. No wonder you don't want to stay at the apartment."

Daniel laughed, "Did you bring everything?"

Sara dropped the bag on the floor and then hung the dress carrier on the back of the bathroom door, "Of course I did. I brought a dress that we bought last week and trust me it is very nice."

Daniel rolled his eyes before he smiled at her, "Thanks for helping me."

Sara laughed, astonished that he had no idea just how much she and Jack would do for him, "Tell me this, why are you going to such extraordinary lengths for a marriage proposal?"

Daniel gave a soft shrug, "I want her to know how special she is to me and I want this to be a night she will remember."

"Oh, I think that will be very possible," Sara told him, "Okay, let me see the ring."

Daniel smiled and pulled out the box, he opened it and passed it to Sara. Sara studied the shining platinum ring with the small sparkling star shaped diamond.

"I didn't want it to be too big," Daniel told her, "Sha're's so delicate."

"Of course she is," Sara nodded continuing to gaze at the ring as Daniel put away Sha're's things, "And it is gorgeous."

She checked her watch and sighed, she had other things to do today.

Sara turned to the man in the room again, "I have to go. Jack is waiting for your call," she hugged him tightly handing him the jewellery box back, "Call us as soon as she gives her answer...well, ten minutes or so after."

x

Jack sat waiting for Daniel to call so that he could get Sha're into position. In the past few months since they'd returned from defeating Ra once more things had settled down into what resembled normality for anyone working in the Stargate programme. Their debriefing was interesting although all mention of any sort of telepathic or telekinetic power was mysteriously left out by the five witnesses. It had taken a long time to get through all their reports, Jack had listened proudly as Sam explained how she managed to deceive Ra into thinking Daniel had been killed before she and Vala had balanced a tightrope giving them time to get there. Once they'd finished the debriefing everyone had been ordered to get some rest, they'd split up and those who could, returned to homes outside the base.

The next day Jack returned to Washington with both Sha're and Skaara followed every weekend by Daniel.

Now, Sam had been given command of Atlantis, Teal'c split his time between working on SG1 and his continued duties to his people. SG1 went on with Mitchell, Vala, Teal'c and Dr Andrew Watson – who had been trained by Daniel. While Daniel was working on finishing up and handing over his duties at the SGC so he could move to Washington.

x

The phone finally rang and he grabbed it, watching Sha're as she turned in interest when he said Daniel's name. She moved forward, as every other time Daniel called the office he spoke with her and Jack saw the hurt cross her face when he hung up.

"Was that Dan'iel?" Sha're asked.

"Yeah," Jack told her, "He called me accidentally but his battery was dying. Asked me to drop you off after work tonight."

Sha're shook her head, "This means I cannot change."

Jack shrugged, "Can't say, honey but he was pretty insistent and you know how he can be."

A slight smile touched Sha're's lips before she nodded with a sigh, "Fine."

At her agreement, Jack grinned - this was going to be fun.

x

Sha're was confused as they sat in the car heading to wherever Daniel had asked Jack to bring her. In the past few months Sha're found herself looking forward to the weekends and hating the end of them. She loved him more than she ever thought was possible, they had spent several hours talking once they had returned from stopping Ra and although Daniel had to stay in Colorado for the foreseeable future, they were managing to be a couple.

"Did Skaara say what he is doing this weekend?" Sha're asked Jack, "I haven't seen him in days."

"The first weekend off he's had in the past few months," Jack laughed, "Our young doctor has a date."

"With..." Sha're hesitated as she tried to remember the girl her brother kept talking about this month, "Lisa?"

"Lauren," Jack corrected, "This one he likes, a lot."

"He always likes them a lot," Sha're noted.

Jack laughed, "Well not everyone is as lucky as you, sweetheart."

Sha're laughed before she sighed, "Where are we going?"

Jack grinned and motioned, "We're here."

Sha're let out an astonished gasp as Daniel stood there, dressed in her favourite blue suit holding a dozen red roses.

"Hi," Daniel smiled at her as she got out the car to stare at him astonished.

"Hello, Dan'iel," Sha're smiled as he greeted her with a kiss.

Daniel waved to his friend, "Thanks, Jack."

"See you two later," Jack grinned and waved as the car drew away.

x

Sha're took in a deep breath of the sweet scent of roses as Daniel led her through the lobby of the hotel.

"Why are we here?" Sha're asked as they reached the elevator.

Daniel gently kissed her, "I thought that you deserved to be spoiled for the weekend."

Sha're laughed slightly, disappointed when he pulled away from her as the doors opened on their floor. Daniel led her along the corridor and to the room. Sha're gasped in astonishment at how beautiful their room was before laughing as she saw everything Sara had brought for her earlier that day.

"We have reservations in the restaurant in an hour from now," Daniel told her, "So you can have a shower and get ready."

Sha're gave in trying to understand what was going on and simply did as he said, Daniel took her flowers from her and placed them in the vase he had waiting.

x

Once Sha're was getting ready, Daniel called downstairs to make sure everything was ready for them. The hotel were being amazingly helpful, once they were finished dinner they were returning to the room where Daniel had Sha're's favourite dessert ready and with champagne, the roses and the dessert he was going to propose. As much as he tried to stay calm it wasn't easy not to just blurt out his question but he really wanted to make this as perfect as possible.

Once he was sure everything was ready, Daniel sat on the bed and watched the news, waiting for her to reappear. Hearing the door open he turned and stared at her as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a long dark green fitted dress with a split up one leg, her long black hair flowed along her back like silk and she smiled as he stared at her.

"Do I look alright?" she asked teasing as she turned in a circle to show off the dress completely.

"I think wow covers how alright you look," Daniel replied moving closer to her, he reached out and took her hand before pressing a gentle kiss to it.

Sha're stepped closer to him, disappointed as Daniel moved back, "We'd better go. We've got reservations."

"Of course," Sha're replied, smiling as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

x

Daniel bounced nervously through most of dinner, confusing Sha're completely. However she had to admit that it was a wonderful meal, in a beautiful restaurant with the man she loved. No matter how strangely he was acting.

"You know," Daniel said casually as their plates were being taken away, "Let's skip dessert. I don't think I could eat anything more. There's a film on tonight I think you might enjoy."

"Dan'iel?" Sha're frowned, "You brought me here so we could watch television? It would have been less trouble and less expensive at the apartment."

Daniel shrugged, "Probably. Come on," he offered her his hand and they headed out of the restaurant, Sha're missed the small nod the manager gave Daniel as they left.

As they entered the elevator Daniel slipped his arms around her waist, "I miss you during the week," he whispered as she rested against him.

"I miss you too," Sha're sighed, "But you said that you would be finished soon."

Daniel shrugged, "A couple more weeks and I may be ready to start transferring work."

The elevator doors opened on their floor and Daniel led her along the corridor, he stopped and sighed.

"I think I left my watch downstairs," he grimaced, knowing which pocket he'd slipped it in while she hadn't been looking. He pulled out the card key for their room, "Here. I'll be up in a minute."

Sha're shook her head in annoyed amusement before she took the key and started towards the room.

x

Sha're hummed softly to herself as she walked towards the room. Absently she opened the door to the room and stopped in astonishment as she saw the rose petals strewn all over, with a small table set up with a miniature chocolate cake sitting there.

Confused Sha're stepped closer and then she saw the ring, resting on top of the cake. She spun and found Daniel standing in the doorway.

"You," he started as he stepped towards her, "You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Every moment with you makes me feel alive and I never want to lose you."

Daniel reached out and took the ring from the top of the cake before kneeling before her, "I love you, Sha're and I want you to marry me."

Sha're stared down at him and the only thing that came to mind was, "Again?"

"Again," Daniel laughed, "Will you?"

Sha're took in several deep breaths before she nodded, "Yes."

Daniel stared at her for a second until her answer sunk; he stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Thank you," he whispered, he moved closer to her before pulling back, "There's something else to do."

"What?" Sha're asked bemused.

Daniel gave a wry shrug, "We have to tell Jack and Sara or they'll kill me."

Sha're giggled and pulled him back to her, "They can wait, Dan'iel," she murmured as she kissed him, "You're mine."

"Yes, I am," Daniel murmured before he surrendered to her.


End file.
